


It's Not a Long Way Back (Into the Coldest Water)

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Allison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Ben, Beta Luther, M/M, Omega Klaus, Omega Vanya, Post Mpreg, Time Travel, alpha diego, omega Five, post Vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: “Diego, meet Gabriel Benjamin Hargreeves.” Klaus said softly. Diego smiled, tears in his eyes as he cradled their son.“Fuck, we’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.” Diego said sounding breathless and in a state of wonder. Klaus let out a soft chuckle.“I don’t think Five is going to be surprised. Everyone else is going to have kittens.” Klaus said stroking Gabe’s little cheek as the baby’s eyes drooped.





	1. If I stand in front of a speeding car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Kliego Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Kliego+Discord), [werelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werelocked/gifts).



> So this isn't really a rewrite as much as I'm editing things and didn't want to get confused. One of the big changes is the new scene at the beginning of the story. I also talked in depth with some people in the Kliego discord (come check us out) and removed the slurs. Another change that you might miss is I made Gabe three weeks old instead of four months and changed his date of conception (obviously). Because there might be more changes this story will go up a chapter at a time again as I work through the document and change thing. The good news is that since this fic is mostly written and betaed the chapters will go up rather quickly. I'm hoping to get them done before the nineteenth as I'm having surgery.

Klaus flinched as the bombing got closer. The gunfire outside had gained momentum and he struggled to hear his son's wailing over all the noise. Gabe screamed in his arms, not even a month old and he was already going to die. Klaus struggled to get the wrap on before tucking his son into it with trembling hands. This was hell, this was hell on earth. Klaus pulled the flap over his son's head to protect him before leaving the tent and scrambling across the muddy earth to where he knew Dave would be.

"What the hell is going on?" He shouted as he tucked himself beside Dave. Dave just shook his head and passed Klaus his gun. 

"Keep this position Tali! Reinforcements are on their way." Dave shouted back before scrambling down the line to check on the next guy. Klaus huffed.

"Reinforcements my ass." He muttered as he let out a barrage of fire. There was a loud whistle and then an explosion not too far from him, sending bits of dirt and gore raining down on his head. Klaus wiped his cheeks off and kept firing his gun. He glanced over and saw Dave was still at the next guy's position. He was out of bullets so he scrambled over. 

"Dave? I need more ammo." He called when neither of the men moved. Gently, Klaus turned Dave over to find him bleeding from a chest wound.

"Dave? Shit, no, Dave!" Klaus cried, he glanced around for the medic.

"Medic!" He shouted but no one could hear him over the din of the battle. They were losing. They were losing badly. 

"Klaus. Go home." Dave slurred and Klaus turned back to him.

"Dave, hold on, I'll get help." Klaus promised before scrambling back towards the last place he knew the medic to have been. It was for naught; the medic had a hole in his head and was missing half a leg. Klaus wasn't sure what to do next so he scrambled back to Dave with what little he found in the medic's bag.

"I've got some bandages." He said and Dave grabbed his hand in a slick grip

"Go home Klaus. Save you and Gabe. You have an alpha waiting." Dave murmured and Klaus let out a little sob. 

"I don't. I really don't. Don't leave me Dave." Klaus begged but he could see the light leaving Dave's eyes. He sobbed over the body of the best alpha he had ever met until he heard the Sargent calling for a retreat. Pressing a kiss to Dave's cheek he closed the other man's eyes

"Goodbye Dave." Klaus murmured before heading to the tent where his belongings were stored. He pulled the woobie that had belonged to Dave off his bunk and carefully moved the dial on the case to the correct date. 

"I'll see you soon." He murmured before opening the case.

 

Klaus appeared on the bus, one arm cradling a wailing bundle to his chest, the other clutching the handle of a tattered briefcase.  The echo of the gunfire and explosions rang in his ears as he sat there. He wrapped Gabe up in the woobie he’d taken, pulling the little knit cap down the baby’s head. The hat he wore had been knit by Klaus with yarn from the care packages that had been sent over by some sort of Omega’s group that had always seemed to send gifts to try and cheer the troops up. Omegas weren’t supposed to be in Vietnam. No one had dared bring up sending Klaus home after he had saved the group from an ambush two days after he had landed. He had become their lucky charm, the omega who was carrying. The omega who could stitch up a wound before the soldier lost too much blood. He had been a good medic, never loosing his lunch at the sight of blood even when the morning sickness had been at its worst. They had called him their talisman, Tali for short.

“Seems the luck wore off.” Klaus murmured to himself. Half the battalion had been dead when Dave had told him to run, the other half hadn’t had much of a chance to make it out either, not with the minefield at their back and the enemy blocking them from any other angle of escape.

Gabe wailed and Klaus dropped the case to soothe him. Once the baby was watching him peacefully, Klaus grabbed the case again and moved to get off the bus. He wasn’t far from the Academy but the distance seemed much longer to his exhausted body. None of his siblings were home when he got there, Mom was laying in her chair with Pogo working on some wiring.

“Master Klaus.” Pogo said when he caught sight of Klaus. Klaus knew he probably was covered in the blood of those he had tried to save, mud that had never seemed to wash off, and sweat that always dripped from him in the heat of the jungle. 

“Hey Pogo. What happened to Mom?” He asked taking a hesitant step forward from the doorway.

“When the two assassins attacked, they deactivated her.” Pogo said, standing. Klaus nodded and slowly started towards his room. 

“Have you seen Diego?” Klaus asked. Pogo shook his head.

“He and Master Luther went to find Five and have not returned.” Pogo said and Klaus nodded.

“I’m going to take a shower. We need to get clean.” Klaus said staggering past the chimp. 

“We, Master Klaus?” Pogo asked and Klaus paused.

“Me and Gabriel. My son.” Klaus said before heading up the stairs. He set the case beside the toilet and gently laid Gabe down on the counter beside the sink. Gabe’s makeshift diaper was filthy so he dropped it into the trash can that Allison and Vanya used for their womanly products and cradled his son to his shoulder. 

The shower was a little difficult to start with only one hand but Klaus was feeling clingy. He didn’t want to leave Gabe where he could get hurt. Once the water was lukewarm, he stepped in and gently let the spray wash over them. Gabe let out a little snuffle at the water but Klaus let out a soothing rumble to quiet him. He washed the three week old baby down gently using a soap that he thought belonged to Vanya, before washing himself as best he could with the same soap. Shutting the water off he wrapped Gabe up in a giant towel that when Klaus sniffed it he caught scent of Luther. Gabe wrinkled his little nose at the smell of an unfamiliar alpha but didn’t cry as Klaus dried off. He carried his bundled son to his bedroom which was thankfully right across the hall. 

Voices filtered into the room from the open door, raised voices. Klaus paused in pulling on a pair of clean pants to listen to who was fighting. Allison's high voice was sharp, Luther’s deep rumble sounded along with it. Klaus couldn’t hear anyone else over those two so he focused on pulling a soft shirt out of his dresser and ripping a large swatch to bind his small breasts. He had just pulled on his vest over a loose tank top when he heard the soft hiss of Five teleporting. 

“Hello Five.” Klaus said without looking as he rummaged around for something he could make into a diaper. Gabe had no doubt already soiled the towel he was wrapped in. 

“Where’d you go?” Five asked as Klaus pulled out an old shawl that had definitely been lunch to a couple of moths. He ripped the worst of the holey parts off and headed over to the bed where Gabe had fallen asleep. 

“I have no idea what you mean.” Klaus said unwrapping his son. Surprisingly the towel was unsoiled so Klaus expertly wrapped what was left of the thick shawl around the baby’s bottom and tied it off before rewrapping the towel around Gabe’s small form. He would have to get real diapers soon, clothes, proper blankets and maybe one of those beds. Shit, this all sounded expensive. 

“Klaus?” Five asked and Klaus finally looked up at him.

“Yeah?” Klaus asked. Five didn’t look amused. He looked worried. 

“What happened?” Five asked and Klaus shrugged.

“A shit ton, old man. Way too much to talk about.” Klaus said. Five laid a hand on Klaus’ arm when he moved to pass the teenager.

“Sit down Klaus.” Five said and Klaus obeyed, stepping back and sinking down onto the bed beside his son. 

“Who died?” Five asked and Klaus shuddered. 

“Everyone died.” He whispered, tears prickling at his eyes as he finally admitted it, “Everyone but me.”

 

Diego was not expecting Five to come down alone. When Pogo had informed them that Klaus had returned with a baby everyone had lost their collective shit until Five had told them in no uncertain terms that he would get Klaus and that the rest of them were to shut up and sit down. 

“I’m going out. Diego and Luther, start cleaning out the room next to Klaus’. Vanya could you help Mom and Pogo babyproof the house. Allison, you’re with me.” Five stated as soon as he walked into the sitting room. 

“Where are we going?” Allison asked, standing. Five rolled his eyes.

“To get baby supplies. Klaus just made a diaper out of a moth-eaten shawl, I think he’s going to need better supplies.” Five said and Diego blinked.

“Wait, Klaus actually has a baby?” Luther spluttered. Five rolled his eyes again.

“Yes, Luther. Try to keep up. We need to get some stuff for him and I can’t drive the car without raising questions.” Five said sounding exasperated. Diego rose to his feet.

“Is he okay?” He asked and Five turned his attention to him.

“For now. The baby is sleeping so Klaus decided to nap as well.” Five said. Diego nodded.

“Alright, do we know how he got the baby?” Vanya asked, standing. Five sighed.

“He time traveled. Spent months in some other point in time before coming back. I’m guessing that the baby is his and someone he met there. He has a bonding bite on the back of his neck so whoever it is the father was close to him.” Five said. Diego had to hold back the choked noise of shock. Five was so far off the mark it wasn’t even funny. 

Diego had put the bonding mark on Klaus during one of his heats.

Klaus had left the next morning and never mentioned it again. That had been two years ago and while Klaus often returned to Diego for his heats, he wasn’t under any delusions that they would be anything more. Diego wanted a family, a real one not the shit that his siblings were pretending to be. That was probably the reason he had gotten into a relationship with Rosa who came into the gym twice a week. The woman had a fighting spirit that reminded Diego of Klaus when the omega was sober. 

“I’ll go get my purse.” Allison said and Five nodded, his attention on Diego still. Diego frowned.

“Let’s go, Luther.” He ordered and pushed his way out of the room so he could get out from under that knowing gaze. He didn’t want to think about the person who had bred Klaus, didn’t want to touch the jealousy that was churning within him at the thought of  _ his _ Klaus getting intimate with another alpha like that. 

 

Klaus woke to an argument on the other side of the wall that was slowly raising in both volume and intensity. Gabe was awake and sucking away at his fingers in his towel cocoon. Klaus smiled at him and scooped him up. 

“Did you sleep well?” He asked the infant even though Gabe was unable to respond. Klaus wrapped the baby up and padded over to the now cluttered desk. Someone had definitely gone shopping for Gabe. There were all sorts of baby things, diapers, several bags of clothes, another bag that held several soft blankets. There was even a breast pump and several tubs of powder formula. 

“Looks like someone went shopping.” Klaus murmured sweetly, grabbing the bags containing diapers and clothes before returning to the bed. He laid out the blanket that he’d kept at the end of his bed, knowing that he could easily wash it later and set about the task of changing Gabe into a real diaper. 

“You’ve never had one of these proper. We had to make do with whatever wasn’t needed or was to holey to wear. This will keep your feces from getting all over your blankets better.” Klaus said. 

Aiden had been the only one on the unit who had had any experience with babies, being the oldest of them all, with two kids of his own, and he had said talking to them was always a good idea. Got the baby used to the parent’s voice. Everyone had chatted to Gabe, whether it as on a march or in a truck. They had all taken a part of caring for the baby alpha. Klaus laid Gabe out onto the bed while he dug through the bags. There was an army fatigue baby blanket that made Klaus sink to the floor. He hadn’t even thought about what would happen to Dave’s woobie once they had arrived. 

“Agah!” Gabe warbled catching Klaus’ attention. He turned to see Gabe reaching for a stuffed unicorn that he knew had drugs hidden in

“Oh shit. No baby.” Klaus said grabbing the toy from his son and shoving it to the floor. Gabe’s face scrunched up and he hiccupped before letting out a wail. Klaus hurried to lift the baby, rocking him against his shoulder.

“Once upon a time, there was a group of brave adventurers. They were the best of friends who were sent to the edge of civilization to try and save the world. Their leader was a man full of goodness and whom had a great sense of right and wrong, Sargent Winter, who could turn his enemies into ice with just one touch. One day there was a flash of blue light, and a man fell out of the sky. The others were scared but Sargent Winter saw that the man who had appeared was even more frightened. He forbade the others from harming the new man.” Klaus paused in his story, some stupid nonsense that he’d come up with to keep Gabe calm during air strikes that were a little too close or when tensions were high as they went through minefields. The others had chipped in pieces, superpowers they wanted their characters to have, crazy names for the monsters that the heroes had to face. Gabe had calmed and Klaus gently slowed his rocking. 

“All better, huh? I’ll have to clear out my room of all that shit before you start crawling, huh?” Klaus said sweetly at the baby who was resting against his shoulder staring at him in wonder. There was a knock at the door and Klaus turned to see Luther open it. 

“We, uh, we set up a nursery for him. Uh, next door.” The giant said, blushing, yet unable to tear his eyes away from the baby in Klaus’ arms. 

“Thanks, never had one of those for him.” Klaus said. The blush across Luther’s face spread down to his neck at the comment and while Klaus would have loved to continue embarrassing his brother, Gabe was starting to make soft grunts that meant he was hungry. 

“Alright, let me feed Gabe and then we’ll come take a look.” Klaus said and Luther nodded before ducking back out of the room. Klaus laid Gabe down and pulled his shirt off before unbinding his chest and settling back against the headboard. Once Gabe had latched on, Klaus closed his eyes and relaxed. He could almost pretend that he was still back at the camp, Gunny making stew with whatever MREs that he had scrounge up, Aiden whistling some jaunty tune as he dug the latrine because he had allergies so bad, he could never smell the stench, Rudy and Bo setting the bedrolls out so that Klaus would be in the middle with Dave. Dave would have been right beside him, guarding him but never touching. Dave had made it perfectly clear that Klaus was his in certain ways, but also that he respected Klaus’ alpha and that he wouldn’t disrespect that alpha’s claim. He’d always made sure the others didn’t try anything either. 

Klaus had loved Dave. Truly and deeply.

But Dave had nothing on Diego, the man who had marked Klaus and filled his belly with Gabe. 

Dave had known that Klaus would never be his from the beginning, and had been okay with that.

Gabe finished eating and Klaus burped him before tucking him back onto his shoulder, grabbing the camo baby blanket had expertly wrapping it around Gabe without making him fuss too much.

“Let’s go see what my siblings have made for you, huh?” Klaus said as he left his room and headed to the room that had once been empty. The walls were still stark white but the furniture was all done in deep browns, cremes, blues, and greens. There was a bassinet tucked under the window with a changing table to the right of it and a small bookshelf to the left. On the floor was a large rug that depicted all sorts of sea creatures. Diego was hovering over the bassinet setting up a mobile and Klaus felt his stomach do summersaults.

“Dee.” He said softly and Diego looked up. A soft look morphed Diego into someone Klaus had only seen a handful of times.

“Hey.” Diego murmured. Klaus all but flew across the room, tucking his nose into the crook of Diego’s neck where his scent would be the strongest. Spice, sunlight, and a sharp kick that had always been uniquely Diego's. A scent Diego's son also carried, that had Klaus tucking his nose into Gabe's hair to get to. Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus, holding him tightly without harming Klaus or Gabe. Klaus felt tears prick in his eyes, he hadn’t ever thought he was going to see Diego again, had thought he and Gabe would be forever stuck in the sixties. To smell the alpha’s scent was overwhelming and he knew he was putting off distressed pheromones. Gabe squirmed in his grip, letting out soft whines at the scent.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Diego murmured, rumbling softly in his chest to sooth Klaus. Klaus pulled back so that he could look up at Diego.

“Dee.” Klaus said again, unable to say anything else, shifting Gabe so that he would be more comfortable without getting squished. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Diego murmured. Stroking along Klaus’ sharp facial features with his thumbs, the gentle look still on his face but Klaus could see undertones of pain that hid behind the worry and love.

Klaus knew the second that Diego finally caught Gabe’s scent; the perfect mixture of Diego’s spicy heat scent and Klaus’ bitter chocolate scent. Diego let out a soft rumble on instinct of smelling his own offspring, his eyes going wide as it connected in his brain. 

“H-he’s….” Diego stuttered, gently pushing Klaus back so that he could have a bit of breathing room. Klaus gave him the space he needed, retreating to the other side of the room where someone had put a rocking chair. Gabe wasn’t happy about being away from his other parent, his nose was much more sensitive so he had probably picked up on Diego’s scent faster than Diego had caught his. Diego leaned heavily on the crib before taking several staggering steps forward and collapsing onto the floor in front of Klaus, reaching out reverently to take Gabe.

“I’m…” He murmured and Klaus gently handed Gabe over. Diego let Gabe lean against his chest, supporting both his butt and his neck where Klaus positioned his hands. 

“Diego, meet Gabriel Benjamin Hargreeves.” Klaus said softly. Diego smiled, tears in his eyes as he cradled their son. 

“Fuck, we’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.” Diego said sounding breathless and in a state of wonder. Klaus let out a soft chuckle. 

“I don’t think Five is going to be surprised. Everyone else is going to have kittens.” Klaus said stroking Gabe’s little cheek as the baby’s eyes drooped.


	2. You go back to him and then I'll go back to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated before, I'm reworking this story so please stop commenting about how this story was already published, I know. I took the original down so that I could work on it. This chapter didn't have much changed so you will probably get the next chapter within the hour. None of the changes are large but when I took the story down there was a chance of me doing major edits.

Diego’s phone buzzed, waking him from a good dream, and he blearily reached over to grab it before it woke Klaus. 

**From Rosa (6:23am): [Ready for ur fight tonight?]**

Diego frowned and then remember that he’d signed up for a fight with a nice payout that night. He hadn’t expected to actually stick around his own family for so long. Klaus was sleeping beside him, facing away but Diego could feel his heat radiating from those lean shoulders. 

**To Rosa (6:27am): [yeah. be in at 5 to warm up]**

He rolled out of the bed, tucked the phone in the waistband of his sleep pants and padded over to the baby monitor. Gabe appeared to be awake, laying on his back but lifting his head ever so often for a second, and chewing on his fingers. Diego flicked the monitor off and headed next door to get his son ready for the day without disturbing Klaus. Diego wasn’t sure what had happened to his omega while he had been stuck in another time. Klaus wouldn’t talk about it, wouldn’t say where he’d gone or what he’d done. All Diego knew was that he had a severe case of PTSD, had Diego’s name tattooed on his left hip as well as what looked like some sort of army unit tattoo on his shoulder, and that he could now outshoot Five. That had been amusing to watch. Five had been pissed. Gabe blinked when he saw Diego and Diego scooped him up.

“Buenos días, hijo. Your Mama is still sleeping so we’ve gotta be quiet until he gets up. Let’s deal with the apestoso first, huh.” Diego said softly as he carried Gabe over to the dresser where the baby’s clothes were. He pulled a brown and dark green striped bodysuit and matching brown pants out before carrying Gabe over to the changing table. He pulled him out of his lion pajamas and carefully changed the diaper. 

Gabe watched him with wide eyes, chewing on his fingers while Diego rambled about everything. Once Gabe was dressed Diego carried him over to the bassinet and grabbed the dragon stuffed animal that Klaus had deemed safe for their son to have. Gabe latched onto it and stuck a horn in his mouth, pressing into Diego’s chest as Diego carried him out of the little nursery and towards the kitchen. Mom was already making breakfast a sunny smile on her face.

“Good morning Diego. Good morning Gabriel.” Mom chirped as Diego slid into his chair. 

“Good morning Mom.” Diego said softly. He hoped that she was back to being their normal mom. There was too much at stake now for her to malfunction again. The end of the world to start, and the fact that Gabe was currently residing in the Academy. She smiled at him and set a cup of coffee onto the table in front of him.

“I thought you would never make coffee.” Diego said, surprised. Mom smiled.

“Now that all my children are grown I have come to realize that coffee is an important way to start the day.” She said brightly. Diego raised his eyebrow. Five must have gotten to her. It was how they had gotten eggs, pancakes, and bacon for breakfast after years of oatmeal. Gabe squealed thrusting his dragon into Diego’s face.

“Looks like someone has too much energy.” Klaus’ voice sounded tired behind Diego as Klaus slid into the seat beside his alpha. The stuffed dragon was promptly dropped in favor of the omega who took the squirming baby and gave him a kiss on the nose.

“Good morning, little Liebling.” Klaus said fondly. Gabe made grabby hands for Klaus’ chest and Klaus sighed. He passed Gabe back to Diego before pulling off his shirt showing how his chest was bound.

“Are you injured?” Diego asked and Klaus chuckled.

“I’m fine. Don’t want to keep my breasts loose. Feels weird.” Klaus said unfastening what looked like half a dozen bobby pin and carefully unwrapping his chest. Diego was enthralled by the small breasts that had developed on Klaus as the omega took Gabe back and let the baby attach to the left one. Klaus caught him staring and Diego blushed.

“Relax Dee. Perfectly natural to be aroused by me feeding him. Aiden said it was a normal response to make sure the baby gets fed. I didn’t pay half as much attention to what he said as I should have.” Klaus said. Diego felt his blush deepen but watched Klaus out of the corner of his eye. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out to check it.

**From Rosa (6:53am): [Checked by your room. Where are you?]**

Diego frowned. Rosa usually didn’t come over in the morning, she knew Diego was usually up late with vigilante stuff so they rarely met before twelve.

**To Rosa (6:54am): [haven’t left the academy yet. things got crazy.]**

Diego set the phone on the table and picked up his coffee. It was cool enough to drink so he took a long sip. Mom had started setting places since it was almost seven and breakfast was always served at seven fifteen. 

“Hey, take him so that I can get dressed again.” Klaus said and Diego shuffled Gabe into his arms.

“Have you burped him?” Diego asked. Klaus gave him an odd look and Diego felt his blush return.

“I googled how to take care of a baby last night before bed.” Diego admitted. Klaus smiled and it made the embarrassment worth it. 

“No, I haven’t burped him, use a cloth on your shoulder unless you want to wear puke.” Klaus said and Diego nodded. Mom always kept extra dish towels in a drawer by the sink so he grabbed one and laid it over his shoulder before gently burping Gabe. His phone buzzed while he was doing it but Diego chose to ignore the device. 

Allison entered the room as Klaus was taking Gabe back from Diego and it reminded Diego that they hadn’t told anyone who Gabe’s father was. Klaus had wanted to wait until the end of the world was averted and Diego had agreed. They had four days to figure this shit out. 

Vanya and Luther entered the room at the same time but Diego was able to tell that his omega sister and his beta brother still weren’t over the fight that had occured yesterday. Five was last to enter, teleporting straight to the coffee pot, confirming Diego’s suspicions on Mom’s sudden change in perspective on the dark liquid. Diego wasn’t going to interfere, he for one liked a good cup of coffee in the morning. 

“Here you go Klaus, honey.” Mom said, pushing a simple bassinet over to Klaus. Klaus smiled at her and gently deposited Gabe into the new bed, passing the stuffed dragon over to appease the baby who wasn’t sure about his new situation. Mom started passing out plates as Klaus settled Gabe. Diego was just about to start on his eggs when his phone buzzed, this time an incoming call instead of a text.

“Excuse me.” Diego said grabbing it and leaving the room. It was Rosa, of course, and he quickly answered it.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He said, glancing at the half closed door behind him. 

“I was worried about you. You said that you’d only be there a day at most.” Rosa said and Diego could hear the concern in her voice. 

“I’m fine Rosa. Promise. Some stuff came up with my brother, Klaus. He needs a bit more support right now.” Diego said trying not to say too much. There was a beat of silence.

“Is he getting clean?” She asked and Diego let out a long breath.

“Not exactly. I think he’s been clean for a while. It’s something a bit bigger this time.” Diego said, moving away from the door.

“Like what?” Rosa asked and Diego faltered. Rosa was important to him, he had been dating her for close to six months now and had strong feelings for her. She understood that they could never bond properly, that Diego had claimed another omega in his youth that he would never break his bond with. Diego had never told her that it was Klaus, or many actual details about who he had marked. She knew that Klaus was an addict, that he often stayed over at Diego’s during his heats but Diego had lied to her and told her that nothing ever happened between them. He knew the lie was big, that she would no doubt leave him if she learned that he was having sex with his brother. That he had a baby with his brother. She was a devout Catholic and he knew enough about most religions that it was taboo to mate with a sibling whether or not they actually thought of each other that way.

“Diego?” She asked and he snapped out of his revere.

“Sorry, got lost in thought. I have to go Rosa, I’ll see you tonight?” He said cutting off whatever she was about to say by hanging up the phone. He took a deep breath and turned to head back into the kitchen when he saw Klaus standing in the doorway.

“What’s wrong Dee?” He asked, stepping out of the kitchen and shutting the door behind him fully. Diego wanted to lie and say nothing was wrong, but Klaus was a master liar and would be able to smell bullshit ten miles away. 

“Rosa.” He said and Klaus’ eyes lit up with understanding.

“I didn’t realize you were still seeing her. Did you tell her about Gabriel?” Klaus asked and Diego shook his head.

“I can’t. She wouldn’t understand.” Diego said and Klaus frowned.

“But you want things to work out between the two of you. You can’t build a relationship off lies, Dee. If Dave taught me one thing it’s that.” Klaus said. Diego scrubbed across his face.

“I know. I just don’t know if I want a relationship with her. To be honest I don’t love her like I know I should.” Diego said. Klaus opened his mouth to say something, closed it, and opened it again. 

“How long have you been with her? You were with her for the last two of my heats so at least eight months.” Klaus said. Diego moved to sit on the stairs.

“Almost nine months. She’s nice, don’t get me wrong, she’s nice and independant and wicked strong.” Diego said and Klaus moved to sit beside him.

“So what’s wrong? She seems perfect.” Klaus asked, Diego smelt a souring in his omega’s pheromones and knew Klaus was unhappy.

“She’s not...I only got with her because she reminded me of someone else. Someone I thought I could never have.” Diego said and Klaus frowned. It took several minutes of silence for Klaus to finally speak.

“Me?” He asked, sounding surprised. Diego nodded.

“You.” He said and Klaus let out a deep breath.

“Why? I was always high, always a brat. Why would you want me when you could have someone less broken? When you could have someone like Rosa?” Klaus asked and Diego smiled softly.

“Because for one you’re beautiful. You’re loyal, strong-willed, you don’t take shit from anyone. Not even when you’re high as a kite. You don’t care what others say about you, you dress the way you want to even if that defies social norms. You’re funny, even if the humor is often crass and inappropriate for the situation. You took all your broken edges and instead of filing them down to make them safe for others to handle you said ‘my pain is who I am and you’ll have to get used to it if you’re going to get close’.” Diego said. Klaus was crying by the time he was finished speaking and Diego found himself with a lapful of Klaus. He could feel Klaus press his nose in his pulse point, knew his little brother was comforting himself with his scent. 

“Fuck, that’s the nicest thing anyone said to me.” Klaus said, voice muffled by Diego’s skin. Diego wrapped his arms around his omega and carefully pressed his own nose into Klaus’ pulse point. Klaus smelt like rich soil, dark chocolate, thunderstorms, and coffee. Someone cleared their throat in the kitchen doorway and Diego lifted his head enough to see Vanya standing there awkwardly. She gave them a small wave and pointed over her shoulder.

“Luther is five seconds away from eating your breakfast.” She said. Diego almost said ‘let him’ but knew that Klaus needed good food for Gabe so instead he pulled Klaus off him and helped the omega to his feet.

“Come on, breakfast calls.” He said pressing a soft kiss to Klaus’ forehead. Klaus nodded, fighting back a blush, and let Diego lead them back into the kitchen. Luther looked so disappointed by their return.


	3. And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this chapter took a bit longer because I added a whole new ending. Which is why the rating is changing. 
> 
> Please note that Klaus has no idea what he's talking about and that you should always use condoms if your not trying to conceive.

When Klaus opened the front door of the Academy in a huff. Someone had been banging on it for five minutes and he couldn’t stand it anymore, so he decided to answer it instead of ignoring the banging like Diego had suggested. On the other side was a somewhat familiar face and he raised an eyebrow at the woman on the other side who looked just as annoyed as he was. He couldn’t place where he knew her though, and shrugged the feeling off as probably someone that he’d run into before and whom had asked for a autograph. The woman, who smelt like an omega, was short and lean but there was carefully coiled muscle under her skin and a scowl on her face.

“Can I help you?” Klaus asked sharply. She took a deep breath and gave him a warped smile, something that said she was trying to seem pleasant because he wasn’t who she had been looking for. There was tension in her face, barely concealed anger in her posture and it made Klaus nervous. Diego was within shouting distance, Klaus wasn’t without backup if he needed it, but he hated to call for Diego if this woman was just some disgruntled person who thought the Academy was a good target.

“I need to speak to Diego.” She said. Okay, not what Klaus was expecting but now he knew where he knew her from. This was more than likely Rosa, Diego’s girlfriend. Klaus glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen door where he knew Diego was doing research on real jobs. So far the list was short but Diego had mentioned going back to school to get a degree if necessary.

“He’s busy.” Klaus said awkwardly. Rosa frowned, her face twisting into something ugly, before surging forward and pushing past Klaus as he stumbled back in surprise. He had not expected her to come towards him, it wasn’t a typical omega behavior but if Diego’s description of her being a stand in for him, it shouldn’t have surprised him. He would have done the same thing if his alpha boyfriend hadn’t returned any of his calls or texts and wouldn’t tell him what the family emergency was.

“Hey!” Klaus called after her. She made a beeline for the kitchen door, probably because Klaus had looked in that direction. Klaus huffed before shutting the door and following after her at a more sedated pace. The house was full of superheroes who could probably take this omega woman down if things got rough and Gabe was safely upstairs with his Auntie Vanya,  who was already wrapped around his little fingers.. Klaus knew he was in safe hands with the other omega so he wasn’t worried about his child.

What he was worried about was his alpha. Diego had never been good at personal one on one confrontations. Especially if he cared about the person he was having the confrontation with.

Klaus stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, unsure if he should enter at all since he was kinda the other woman that Diego was leaving Rosa for. Technically he as Diego’s omega, even if they had never filed the paperwork. He had every right to call Rosa Diego’s mistress even if he never actually would. Diego and him had never talked about their bonding when it had first happened, about what they wanted from each other. They still hadn’t but things were different now. They were parents and Klaus knew they both felt the obligation of being there for Gabe. Diego had already admitted that he loved Klaus, that he had taken other omegas to his bed  _ because  _ they reminded the alpha of Klaus. Klaus had never admitted with words to Diego how he felt but he hoped Diego knew. 

Sleeping with Diego the night the had returned to the academy should have been a big clue since Klaus hadn’t been in heat. It was when he had gotten pregnant, when Gabe had been conceived. 

“BABY?!” Rosa’s shriek broke Klaus out of his thoughts. She was standing not too far into the room, Diego was on his feet. Hands out like he was trying to assure her that he wasn’t a threat. Rosa spun to Klaus, a dark look in her eyes.

“What are you going to do with your child?” She asked and Klaus opened his mouth to say he was keeping it when she cut in.

“You should let me and Diego raise him. We’d be good parents and you’d still get to see him sometimes.” She said with a smile that sent ‘danger’ alarms screaming through Klaus.

“Wouldn’t you rather have kids of your own?” He asked, feeling small. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he had said something wrong. Rosa’s face closed off, going blank of any emotion and Diego shut his eyes and shook his head slightly.

“I can’t have children. I am infertile, I don’t even get heats. A beta with the omega instincts.” She said stiffly and Klaus swallowed thickly.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” He said stumbling over the words. Rosa let out a little sniff.

“It doesn’t matter, we’ll raise your son and give him all the love we can’t give a child of our own.” She said, taking a step towards Klaus like she was going to walk past him. Klaus took a step sideways, blocking the entire doorway.

“You’re not going anywhere near my son.” He said in a low and dangerous voice. Rosa blinked, opened her mouth, closed it, and blinked again.

“Klaus, sweetheart, you’re in no position to be taking care of a baby. You are only a few months clean, a baby needs more stability than you’d be able to give it. Not to mention the cost of having a baby. Diego’s told me you don’t have control of the account that all your royalties go into.” She said in a cloying voice that was as smooth as honey but washed over Klaus like vinegar. Klaus wanted to scream at her that he was Gabe’s mother and that he would never give his child up. He didn’t have to as Diego laid a hand on Rosa.

“Rosa, I could never do that to Klaus. And to be honest, I don’t think our relationship is working.” He said and Klaus took a step back out of the kitchen. Rosa let out a sound.

“Diego, why? We’re perfect for each other. We’re both strong, independent people who aren’t ruled by biology. I fight my own battles, you always said that you liked that. I know I can’t give you children but once Klaus sees reason we’ll have a little boy of our very own.” Rosa said, her eyes wide with unshed tears. Diego shifted awkwardly and Klaus knew he was warring with his instincts that said Rosa was hurting and he needed to comfort her. Klaus stepped forward.

“Get out.” He said and Rosa turned her attention to him. 

“Excuse me?” She said, her voice like ice breaking the hurt omega image. Klaus took another step forward, balling his hands into fists.

“Get out. You’re not welcome here.” He said and she turned back to Diego.

“You’re going to let him talk to me like that.” She said and Diego held his hands up to try and defuse the situation.

“Let’s all calm down.” He said and Klaus crossed his arms across his chest.

“She’s not going anywhere near my son. I don’t give a shit if I’m not fit to be a mother, he’s my son and I’m not giving him to you.” Klaus said angrily. 

“Klaus can I speak to Rosa alone, please.” Diego asked and Klaus looked at him. He knew Diego wouldn’t promise Gabe to Rosa, that he probably just wanted to break up with the other omega without his current omega watching. Logically Klaus knew all of this. His instincts were screaming for him not to let this potential child thief out of his sight. Klaus grit his teeth.

“Klaus, please.” Diego said, and Klaus gave a terse nod. He spun on his heels and headed out of the kitchen towards the stairs. If he couldn’t keep an eye on the potential thief he would keep an eye on the child. 

When Klaus reached the nursery Vanya wrinkled her nose.

“You smell like you’ve been threatened.” She said as he took Gabe from her. Klaus frowned, trying to shift his pheromones into something more pleasant. It was too late though as Gabe had caught the scent and wrinkled his little brow in displeasure. 

“Shh, it’s okay little Liebling. Mommy’s here.” Klaus said, bouncing the infant gently to try and stave off the tears that he could see coming. Gabe let out a soft wail and Klaus scrambled to think happy thoughts so that his pheromones would shift from the bitter scent of anger and possessiveness to something smoother and sweeter. He rocked Gabe as the baby began to soothe, feeding off the calming scent his mother was now producing. 

“You’re good at that.” Vanya said, a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

“You’ll find someone.” Klaus said gently. Vanya passed him Gabe’s pacifier and Klaus gently tucked it into Gabe’s mouth for him to suck on. 

“I found a guy. A beta. His name is Leonard.” Vanya said and Klaus frowned. 

“I didn’t know you had found someone. Grats.” He said and Vanya shrugged.

“He’s nice but he’s...I don’t know. I can't get a scent off him and it drives me nuts sometimes.” Vanya admitted and Klaus hummed.

“It’s because he’s a beta. They don’t produce pheromones and we omegas are driven to seek out mates that do. It’s our way of knowing what our partner is feeling without having to ask.” Klaus said as he tried to straighten up the nursery with only one hand. 

“Want me to put him down? It’s almost his nap time.” Vanya asked and Klaus shook his head.

“I don’t want to put him down yet. Rosa, Diego’s girlfriend, came over and wanted to take him away. I’m feeling protective right now.” Klaus said. Vanya nodded.

“You know a lot about this stuff. Where did you learn it?” She asked and Klaus slid into the rocking chair. He looked down at Gabe who was staring back up at him, sucking away at his pacifier like he hadn’t just been upset.

“When I time traveled I was only gone a little less than ten months. I landed in nineteen sixty-eight in the camp of an American battalion during the Vietnam war. Spent my time with them learning all sorts of things but one of them, an alpha named Aiden, had two kids with an omega back home. He knew about all sorts of instincts that daddy dearest neglected to tell us about. He taught me how to take care of Gabriel. How to sooth him with only my pheromones. It was necessary. We were in a war zone and tensions ran high quite often. They don’t tell you that your pheromones affect your baby while it’s still in your womb but they should.” Klaus said without looking up from his son. Vanya made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a choked whine mixed with a soft sob. 

“I’m so sorry Klaus. To have a baby in such a situation.” She said and Klaus stroked along the soft skin of his son’s cheek. Gabe was starting to fall asleep, his eyes having trouble staying open as the land of Morpheus called to him.

“I love him so much. I couldn’t imagine being away from him for the rest of his life. Can’t imagine not being his mom.” Klaus said gently. They fell into silence, Vanya not knowing what to say, and Klaus not wanting to say anything. Vanya straightened up the board books that Allison and Five had bought, tucked the spare blankets onto the shelves that had been put up over the changing table, and stacked some diapers in a place where they would be easy to reach for a quick changing.

“How old is Gabe?” She asked and Klaus knew the question would be raised eventually.

“He’s about three weeks.” Klaus said standing and setting Gabe down into the crib gently. He flicked the baby monitor on, adjusting the camera that was mounted on Gabe’s crib so that he could see if the door opened without losing sight of Gabe. Vanya opened her mouth to say something but Klaus shushed her and led her out of the nursery.

“You were...you must have just gotten pregnant when you left. Hadn’t you just gotten out of rehab?” She hissed and Klaus nodded.

“Yes, I was. I got pregnant around the time I time traveled.” He said as they headed to his old bedroom. They had gotten rid of all the drugs but in doing so he and Diego had made a huge mess. Klaus hadn’t bothered to clean it up yet, between the world ending in two days, dealing with his family drama, and trying to readjust to the year, he found he didn’t have the energy at the end of the day to deal with the mess. It was technically only five days after their father’s death after all, even if it had been almost a year for him. 

“Who’s the father?” Vanya asked as she started picking up clothes and sniffing them. Klaus tried to avoid the question, pulling out his impressive yarn collection and starting to organize them by the colors of the rainbow. 

“Klaus, do I know the father?” Vanya asked and Klaus cursed her perceptiveness.

“Yeah, yeah you do.” He said, his voice suddenly hoarse. He wouldn’t look at her, waiting for the judgement to start. It wasn’t uncommon for alpha siblings to help their omega siblings through their heats, though typically it was done with toys and lots of scent blockers. He and Diego hadn’t known that when Diego had started helping him and they had never seen the point of changing what they did. Klaus had always thought that his drug use would render him barren, that he would never be able to carry a child because of it. He had never understood why Diego had marked him. Hadn’t ever broken the bond because, fuck, Diego had been the one thing that was  _ his _ that no one could take away. 

“Klaus?” Vanya asked and Klaus realized he was rubbing along his bonding mark.

“What?” He asked, half turning to face her. She gave him a sad smile.

“I’m happy for you.” She said and he smiled. 

“Thanks.” He said and they returned to organizing the room. Once they had sorted which of the clothes were clean and which were dirty Vanya left to throw the dirty clothes into the laundry. Klaus was sorting through the stuffed animals, he’d stitched up the tears he’d made to hide his drugs but still didn’t trust any of them to go into his son’s possession. The last thing he needed he needed was for the stitching to get loose and for his son to eat stuffing. Most of them he piled at the foot of his bed, making his nest again. There wasn’t much else to do in the room so he grabbed a skein of sherbert orange yarn and his knitting needles and flopped down on the bed to knit Gabe a new pair of socks. He was so engrossed in his knitting that he missed Diego appearing in the door. 

“Hey.” Diego said and Klaus looked up.

“Hey, Gabe’s taking a nap.” Klaus said pointing one of his needles at the baby monitor that sat on the desk. Diego nodded and slipped through the cleaned room to slide into the bed beside him. They laid there, happy and in peace. When Klaus glanced over at Diego he found that the alpha watching him with a smoldering look

“What?” Klaus asked blushing. Diego flip onto his stomach 

“I want you.” Diego purred. Klaus let out a groan but grinned

“You sure big boy? I might be more than you can handle.” Klaus teased before sliding his shirt off. Diego pounced when his arms were still stuck in his shirt, pulling at the jeans Klaus was wearing. Klaus gasped when Diego’s hand wrapped around his dick, curling towards his alpha

“I think I can take you, Mami.” Diego breathed into Klaus’ ear as he started jacking Klaus off. The rough burn had Klaus gasping and moaning. 

“Please Papi. Don’t tease me.” Klaus cried, still struggling to get his arms out of his shirt. Diego chuckled darkly when he saw the wet spots that were forming on Klaus’ bindings

“Do you want me to finger you? Get you all open and gaping for me? Maybe I’ll eat you out until you’re screaming.” Diego murmured. Klaus whimpered at the thought. Diego pulled his hand away and tilted Klaus’ chin up

“What’ll it be love?” He asked and Klaus swallowed thickly at the husky tone. 

“I want you to fuck me Papi. Fill me up, scent mark me so that everyone knows I’m yours. So no one can say I don’t belong to you.” Klaus said. He watched Diego’s pupils dilate and suddenly his arms were free and Diego was working on pulling off his pants. Klaus scrambled to grab the lube from the bedside drawer and passed it over. He wasn’t in heat so his body didn’t produce enough slick for penetration to be comfortable, something he had learned the hard way. He let out a wanton moan when the first finger slid inside him, pushing back on it

“Such a greedy little cockwhore. So desperate for me.” Diego teased as he slid the finger in and out slowly. Klaus let out a high pitched needy whine as a second finger slid in with the first. His body was coated with a light sheen of sweat and his cock was leaking heavily. He didn’t even want to touch on how his chest was leaking. 

“So sweet for me, so sensitive.” Diego murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus let out a soft whine when the fingers were removed

“Shh, just relax.” Diego murmured giving Klaus another kiss and pulling away. Klaus sighed and closed his eyes as he heard the sound of Diego undressing. There was a light tap on his hip and Klaus cracked an eye open

“Do you have any condoms?” Diego asked and Klaus shook his head

“Can’t get pregnant right now. Gabe’s too young and my body hasn’t recovered.” Klaus said and Diego nodded. He maneuvered Klaus so he was laying on his stomach, hips in the air

“Ready?” Diego breathed into his ear, before giving the same ear a little lick. Klaus moaned and nodded. The feeling of Diego entering him was heaven, Diego was well endowed, filling him to the brim. The alpha didn’t give him any time to recover, instead started fucking him with abandonment. Klaus let out a cry when his prostate was hit dead on and Diego made it his mission to brush that spot with every thrust sending shockwaves of pain-pleasure down Klaus’ spine. 

“Papi!” Klaus moaned earning himself a brutal thrust on his prostate. Diego slowed and Klaus was about to question it when Diego wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up so his back was flush with the alpha’s chest. The new position let Diego sink deeper into him and Klaus let out a choked gasp

“Dee!” He wailed as the alpha started thrusting harder. His head lolled back onto Diego’s shoulder as his pleasure came to a crescendo and he came. Diego let out a grunt behind him, fucking him through the orgasm before burying himself deep into Klaus and cumming himself. Klaus panted as the knot grew, locking them together. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Diego murmured’ pressing kisses to their bonding mark that send shivers of pleasure down Klaus’ spine. Diego carefully laid them down, making sure not to jostle where they were still connected. Klaus sighed as Diego kissed along his shoulder, already his exhaustion was creeping up on him. 

“Better hope Gabe doesn’t wake while we’re still tied.” Klaus murmured and Diego chuckled

“Rest, corazon.” He said, wrapping an arm around Klaus’ midsection. Klaus sighed and let his mind drift into sleep.

 

Rosa fumed as she walked down the street towards the boxing gym. She had done everything for Diego, had kept any other omegas from sniffing around him. They were meant to be together, meant to be bonded. He had a mate, the slightly sour note in his scent told her that but she hadn’t cared, he was going to be hers. She had to convince the alpha that he should break his bonding. No doubt with that little runt of a brother. She wasn’t a fool, she saw how her Diego looked at that drug addicted whore. He probably wasn’t even the father. Klaus would have to go and then she would not only have Diego but also the little child. It would be perfect.


	4. It was all reduced to rubble and then again to ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much new on this chapter.

Klaus strapped Gabe into his stroller. It had been a gift from Allison, the alpha had used the same brand for her own daughter and said it was the best on the market since it could also be used in a car as a car seat. It was nice, had a pocket underneath for all sorts of things like the picnic blanket, an extra blanket for Gabe, and the book on parenting that Klaus had packed there. 

Klaus knew he shouldn’t leave the Academy but he was feeling stir crazy and just wanted to take Gabe to the park. With everything that had happened, Allison getting her throat slashed had been the icing on a crazy insane cake. Gabe had been fussy all morning, smelling the heightened tension between the family about Vanya’s imprisonment the night before. Klaus knew it was probably going to bite them in the ass when Diego woke up from passing out. Mom had said he would be fine, Klaus knew he probably had fainted from the thought of needles. Allison had needed a lot of blood and they had all given her as much as they could.

“Some sunlight will be good for us, Schatz.” He murmured to Gabe. Gabe looked up at him with big brown eyes and Klaus couldn’t help but press a soft kiss to his forehead. The woobie that Klaus had brought back from Nam was tucked around Gabe and the sight made Klaus’ heart clench. Diego had found it in the laundry and had presented it to Klaus the night before. Klaus would never admit it to anyone but he had cried when Diego had given it to him, it was on of the few things he had left from that time. The woobie, the green vest he was wearing, and his tattoos were the only things that he had of the 73th Airborne.  

“Mind if I join you?” Five’s voice asked and Klaus jumped before turning to see him standing at the foot of the stairs. 

“Sure, we’re just going to the park for a bit.” Klaus said, shifting the bag on his shoulder. Five nodded and they both left the Academy.

“What’s it like?” Five asked once they were halfway to the park.

“What’s what like?” Klaus asked and Five squirmed.

“Being a parent? I always wanted kids but after time traveling to the future and being the only living thing it seems impossible.” Five said. 

Klaus had forgotten that Five was an omega. Five, Vanya, and him were the only three omegas in the Academy. Ben and Luther were betas. Allison and Diego, the alphas. Five, being only thirteen again, hadn’t matured yet, his scent still carrying the soft baby-powder scent prevalent in children.. He would no doubt present soon, if they managed to stop the apocalypse that was. 

“It’s a lot of work.” Klaus admitted as they waited to cross the street. He thought about it for a moment.

“The phrase ‘it takes a village to raise a kid’ is pretty accurate. Gabe was pretty small when he was born, probably because I’d never actually taken care of myself when I was pregnant. I think if I’d been forced to take care of him on my own, I would have lost him. Dave was pretty good with him, most of the guys were once they got over the fact that he was so small and fragile. He was our reason for fighting when there wouldn't have been any hope.” Klaus said. They were silent as they crossed the road and entered the park. Klaus laid out the picnic blanket and Five gently got Gabe out of his seat.

“I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned Dave before.” Five said sitting down on the blanket with Gabe in his lap. Klaus shrugged, sitting down as well.

“He was almost as good to me as Gabe’s father. He wouldn’t touch me, not with me being marked with another’s bonding mark. He was sweet though, kept me safe, taught me how to shoot a gun, start a fire, knit. Held me through the worst of my withdrawls.” Klaus said, picking at a loose thread.

“Klaus?” Ben’s voice startled Klaus. He hadn’t seen his brother since before the whole time traveling bit. Klaus smiled at Ben.

“Hey Ben.” He said catching Five’s attention. Five laid Gabe out on the blanket on his belly so he could strengthen his arms.

“Ben’s here?” Five asked and Klaus nodded, pointing to the spot right off the blanket where Ben was standing. Ben sat down, looking shell shocked as Gabe let out a gurgle and made an aborted lunge for him.

“Can he…” Ben said looking at Klaus with wide eyes as Gabe reached for the ghost. 

“Holy Scheisse, I think Gabe can see Ben.” Klaus said and Five perked up. 

“Really?” Five said and Klaus scooped Gabe into his lap.

“Ben come here. Touch him.” Klaus said and Ben scooted over so that he could stroke along Gabe’s cheek. Gabe grabbed his finger and promptly stuck it in his mouth. The look on Ben’s face was of pure joy, Klaus took a gamble and reached out to touch Ben’s arm, coming into contact with it.

“I can touch you.” Klaus said, awe in his voice. 

“That’s not all, I can see Ben.” Five said and Ben snapped over to look at Five.

“Yo-you can?” He asked, sounding close to tears. Klaus had never seen a ghost cry, wasn’t sure if they were able to.

“Yeah, you’re wearing that awful jacket that makes you look all punk.” Five said and Ben let out a soft sob. Their touching moment was interrupted by a rumbling noise.

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked, pulling Gabe close to his chest. Gabe let out a soft noise of distress as Five and Ben stood.

“The Academy.” Five said softly. One minute he was there, the next he was gone, having teleported away. Klaus rocked Gabe until the noise was gone before setting the baby into the carriage and stuffing the picnic blanket into the basket underneath and heading out of the park. Ben followed, his brow knit with worry. By the time Klaus reached what had once been the Academy, Allison and Luther were standing on the front steps of the rubble.

“What the fuck happened?” Klaus asked. Allison looked relieved to see him, a weak smile gracing her lips. 

“Vanya brought the Academy down. Killed Pogo too.” Luther said and Klaus paled.

“Where’s Diego?” He asked, his voice rising in his panic. Luther pursed his lips and Allison looked worried. Klaus let out a soft noise, taking a step back away from Gabe’s carriage before scrambling towards the rubble. He dug through what he could but there was so much.

“Klaus.” Ben murmured as Klaus dug with a sickening feeling pulling at his gut. Diego had been unconscious when Klaus had left, had been resting peacefully in his room. Klaus had thought he would be back before Diego woke, that Diego would gently chide him but would kiss his forehead and call him an idiot in Spanish. Instead, he could be hurt under the rubble waiting for someone to get him out. 

“I can’t lose him, Ben,  I can’t.” Klaus said, tears streaming down his face as he struggled. He turned to see Luther and Allison watching him.

“Don’t stand there, help me!” Klaus screeched and Gabe let out a wail. Luther waded into the rubble, helping Klaus dig. They moved a large stone and Klaus saw a hand sticking out from further in the rubble.

“Oh God.” He mumbled, kneeling down to touch it. It was cold and Klaus realized it belonged to Mom. Mom, who had been so dear to Diego.

“Mom.” Ben said solemnly. Klaus let out a soft whine and started digging further.

“We have to go.” Luther said grabbing Klaus’ shoulder.

“I’m not leaving Diego.” Klaus said. A softer hand grabbed Klaus’s shoulder, pushing Luther’s off. Klaus felt more than heard Allison kneel down beside him and looked over at her.

**_If he was buried the authorities will find him. We need to stop Vanya from destroying the world._ ** Klaus read the words on Allison's notepad and knew they were true. He let out a sob but let her gently lead him to his feet and back to where Gabe was waiting. Klaus grabbed the diaper bag from where he’d dropped it, pulled the woobie from under the carriage and scooped his son into his arms. He followed the beta and the alpha further down the street as Gabe started to cry in earnest. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Klaus murmured as Luther hailed a cab. He didn’t quite believe the words, not sure if things were ever going to be okay again. Diego could be dead, could be buried alive and die before anyone could reach him. Allison helped him climb into the cab and Klaus watched numbly as the world around them passed by.

“Does anyone know what happened to Five?” Luther asked and Klaus looked up.

“He went out with me. To the park. He, uh, he teleported when we first heard the rumbling.” Klaus said. Allison squeezed his hand.

“We need to figure out a way to stop Vanya.” Luther said as they got out. Klaus hadn’t paid any attention to where they had been going so he was surprised to find they were at a small coffee shop. 

“We don’t know where she’d be. Not after you all locked her up.” Klaus said sharply. Luther had the sense to look embarrassed and Klaus carefully shifted Gabe who was still upset so that his face would be tucked into Klaus’ neck. 

“She’s dangerous. Look what she did to Allison.” Luther argued and Klaus let out a hiss.

“We’re all dangerous. We’re fucking traumatized ex-superheros with daddy issues. Maybe if you fucking listened to others rather than think you’re the only one who could ever be right we wouldn’t be in this fucking mess, now would we?” Klaus snarled. Luther took a surprised step back and Allison was looking at Klaus like she was seeing him for the first time. 

“Vanya couldn’t control herself.” Luther tried and Klaus let out a dangerous noise, something between a growl and the sound a dragon would have made in a movie, right before it torched a town. 

“Your ignorance, your pig headedness cost me Diego. You cost me my  _ mate _ and Gabe his father.” Klaus snarled. Ben wrapped a cold arm around Klaus, trying to pull Klaus’ face into his ghostly shoulder in an attempt to sooth the distraught omega. He failed, unable to actually touch Klaus and ended up only making Gabe wail in distress. Allison took a step towards Klaus, her hands outstretched as if she wanted to comfort Klaus as well. Klaus took a step away from her in obvious rejection.

“I don’t care if the world ends. I lost everything already, what does it matter if I die?” Klaus said, tears welling up in his eyes again. Allison scribbled something down on her pad and showed it to Klaus.

**_Gabe?_ ** She had written. Klaus felt like he was being torn in two, she was right, he still had Gabe. Still had a little piece of his mate. He shifted, half wanting to walk away, half wanting to save the world.

“We don’t have much to go on.” He mumbled, taking a small step towards his siblings. Allison bridged the gap between them. Wrapping an arm around Klaus’ shoulders and leading him carefully into the coffee shop. She guided him over to a comfortable chair and gently pushed him into it. Scribbling something down she showed what she’d written to Luther who shifted uncomfortably and mumbled something about getting them all drinks. Allison sat in the chair beside Klaus’ and gave him a soft smile.

“I loved him.” He said softly and she nodded, wrote something and showed it to Klaus.

**_We won’t forget him. We won’t forget any of them._ ** Klaus nodded, pressing his nose to Gabe’s curls and inhaling the scent he wouldn’t get anywhere else. Hot spiciness that was completely Diego. From the diaper bag Klaus heard his phone ring and he fumbled to pull it out. The number wasn’t familiar but Klaus answered it anyway.

“Hello?” He asked as Gabe grabbed ahold of his hair and tugged. He was busy untangling the little fingers from his locks when a haunting voice said his name like a prayer.

“Thank God - you're okay - Klaus?” Diego said, and Klaus felt himself go limp.

“Dee? Oh fuck, Dee. You’re okay. You’re alive.” Klaus said as Gabe nearly toppled off his lap. Klaus steadied the baby before passing Gabe over to Allison and hurrying outside where he could hear his mate better.

“I’m okay. Five got me out. We’re both fine but Five says we need to meet up and plan what we’re going to do next.” Diego said. There was a odd noise and Klaus was about to ask what was going on when Diego cut him off.

“Meet us at the old bowling alley that you and Ben used to play space invaders at.” Diego said before the call ended. Klaus stood there for a moment, soaking in the fact that Diego was alive and that he seemed to be uninjured. He turned and headed back into the coffee shop.

“What happened?” Luther asked as Klaus took Gabe back and pulled the diaper bag onto his shoulder.

“We’re meeting Five and Diego at the Superstar Lanes. Lets go.” Klaus said. Luther blinked as Allison followed Klaus towards the door before following himself. It wasn’t a long ways to the bowling alley so Klaus chose to walk, giving himself time to think about what exactly was going to happen. Obviously they were going to have to stop Vanya from destroying the world. He wasn’t sure how much he would be able to help with that, not with Gabe. Still, Gabe might just be what was needed to save Vanya from herself. Klaus knew she loved the baby alpha, knew deep in his soul that she would never willingly harm Gabriel. 

He just hoped she wasn’t too far gone that there was nothing of his sister left.


	5. Dear sister, can you help me lie?

Klaus clung to Diego as they sat in the bowling alley. The alpha had Gabe in his arms, the baby was sleeping while sucking on his thumb. It had been an eventful day for the little alpha, Klaus had no doubt that he would be awake soon though. Gabe always seemed to wake at the worst times.

“We’ve gotta stop Vanya any way we can.” Luther said and Klaus balked.

“We can’t do that. We are  _ not _ going to kill our sister.” Klaus said and Five shot him a withering look.

“I wouldn’t say she’s our sister anymore. She’s lost herself to her powers.” Five said and Klaus let out a soft growl.

“You don't know that. She’s our  _ sister _ . Not some bank robber who we have no connection to. I’m not letting you  _ kill _ her.” Klaus said appalled. He made to leave and head to the arcade to get some space from his siblings when Diego grabbed his hand.

“Calm down Klaus. It’s only last resort.” He said. Klaus paused to really study the others and try and figure out what they really thought about the idea of killing Vanya.

Allison didn’t look completely on board with the plan, which comforted Klaus more than anything. Luther looked like he had no clue what else to do, Klaus knew he was struggling because he felt like he needed to lead but also knew he wasn’t a natural leader. Five had vanished again which didn’t surprise Klaus. He still wasn’t good at getting a bead on what the teleporter was thinking anyways. Diego looked like he was resigned to whatever fate brought. It was what frightened Klaus the most. That Diego would slice their sisters throat without hesitation if need be. 

“I’m not going for it. We’re a family. We can’t do shit like that to family.” Klaus said and Diego gave his hand a little tug.

“Okay. We’ll shelve the idea. It’s going to be okay, Klaus.” Diego said. Klaus sat back down numbly. It was then that one of the employees came over and told them they had to bowl or leave. Klaus watched, amused, as Allison and Luther attempted to bowl, they weren’t very good. It had always been him and Vanya who had liked bowling. Ben too sometimes, but he liked the arcade better. 

“We’ll protect her.” Ben said, resting a cold hand on Klaus’ shoulder. Klaus gave a small nod and wished, not for the first time, that Ben was still alive. Ben would have shut down the nonsense of killing Vanya immediately. 

Diego leaned into Klaus’ shoulder and Klaus realized he must be just as tired as Klaus was. Gabe seemed to wake, his face scrunching up in a familiar way.

“Come here Liebchen. Let’s get you changed and fed.” Klaus murmured, gently pulling Gabe from Diego’s arms. Klaus grabbed the diaper bag and nudged Diego.

“I’ll be right back, kay?” He said and Diego nodded. Klaus carried the Gabe, who was starting to whine unhappily, towards the bathroom where he knew there would be a changing table. Unwrapping Gabe’s diaper Klaus made a face at how stinky the feces was. 

“Well someone has an unhappy tummy.” Klaus said dropping the soiled diaper into the trash and grabbing his baby wipes. 

“We’ve got a big night ahead. A concert to start, seeing lovely Auntie Vanya play will be so much fun. She’s going to be so happy to see her favorite nephew, she won't destroy the world.” Klaus said in a honeyed voice as he cleaned up Gabe and situated him for a new diaper. He fell silent as another man, a beta, entered the bathroom, quickly fastening the new diaper and onesie.

“There we go Schatz. All better now.” Klaus murmured as he scooped his son up into his arms. Rifling around in his diaper bag, he pulled out the pacifier and gently pressed it to Gabe’s mouth. Gabe took it and happily sucked on it as he clung to Klaus. Klaus was walking back to the group, happy to see that Five was back, when he heard a chunky woman ask Diego if it was alright if Five, who she somehow assumed was Diego’s son, to play with her son. Klaus plopped down on the seat next to Diego.

“Of course, go play darling.” Klaus said with a cheeky grin. Five shot him a dark look and snarled. 

“I would rather chew off my own foot.” Klaus gave him a mock frown and the woman and her son hurried away. 

“What the fuck Klaus?” Diego asked and Klaus shrugged.

“It amused me.” He said as he carefully pulled down his shirt and undoing his bindings enough for Gabe to latch to his breast. Diego sighed and grabbed the woobie, gently laying it over Klaus’ shoulder and the feeding baby. 

“I’m not giving anyone a show.” Diego said and Klaus nodded. Diego leaned in, pulling Klaus into a deep kiss that sent him reeling in pleasure pheromones. 

“You two are disgusting.” Five said, but Klaus didn’t hear the pop of him teleporting away so he figured Five was still there. Diego pulled away and Klaus could see the worry in his eyes. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Klaus said, reaching up to stroke Diego’s cheek with his free hand. Diego cupped the hand on his cheek and Klaus smiled softly. 

“I know. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Diego said gently. Klaus nodded, shifting Gabe slightly so that he could hold him more comfortably with only one arm.

“I can take care of myself Bärchen.” Klaus assured. Diego looked like he was going to argue, but Five interrupted them.

“It’s time to go guys.” He said. Klaus nodded, gently detaching Gabe from his nipple. Diego took Gabe and burped him as Klaus rebound his chest and pulled his shirt back up. Once they were in the cab he took Gabe back.

“I need to speak to Vanya first. Before we try anything. She might respond well to another omega.” Klaus said. Diego let out a strangled noise but Five cut him off.

“Alright but if she reacts badly you’re to get out as fast as possible.” Five ordered and Klaus nodded. He looked out the window at the world around them. Vanya, sweet Vanya who balked at killing a spider. She would destroy all of this if they didn’t save her. Klaus felt his heart clench and pulled Gabe closer to his chest. How could they have gone so wrong? How could this messed up world have happened? When had they all done something that warranted this? When had the world gone so far downhill that God thought they were past saving? Why had he been given the gift of his son and his mate only for it to be ripped away? 

Gabe reached up and smacked Klaus on the cheek, pulling him from the morbid thoughts. Klaus forced a smile onto his face and he feigned surprised for the baby who frowned and repeated the motion.

“Woah there buddy.” Klaus said grabbing the little hand before it could make contact with his eye. They were getting closer to the concert hall and Klaus swallowed thickly. It was nearly the end. Whether it was the end of the world or the end of his family, Klaus couldn’t say. He could feel the end coming though, like the closing of chapter. 

 

Klaus slowed his frantic run as he neared the doors of the concert hall. He took a deep breath and shifted Gabe onto his hip.

“Let’s go see your Auntie Vanya, right Schatz?” Klaus said before pushing the door open and stepping inside. He walked down the aisle, eyes never leaving his sister as he paused halfway down. He had no clue what to say to her, no clue what to do. She caught sight of him, of them, and Klaus gave her a little wave. A smile graced the violinist's lips and Klaus knew at that moment that she was savable. That she wasn’t too far gone and that he and Gabe could reach her if they just took this slow. 

It was then that Luther charged onto the stage and Klaus’ heart dropped. He let out a scream when Diego and Luther flew at the crowd, turning to protect the baby in his arms instinctively. That of course was when Allison came running in with gunmen in awful gas masks. Klaus ducked into the seats as they opened fire and the last of the crowds either dropped to the ground from a bullet or fled the theater. Klaus felt the familiar sting of a bullet hitting his shoulder and Gabe let out a shriek of fear. Klaus checked his son over quickly but it seemed that Gabe was completely unharmed. Klaus wrapped the woobie around the baby, and tucked him into his uninjured shoulder, chuckling weakly when he realized he was probably not making it out of this alive. Not with a bullet in his left shoulder. 

“Klaus!” Diego shouted, but Klaus was to busy trying not to get shot to really pay any attention to his alpha. 

“We’ve gotta get out of here.” Ben shouted and Klaus shot him a wide eyed look.

“No shit Sherlock! How?” he shouted back and Gabe had the answer, reaching out and grabbing ahold of Ben’s shirt forcing him into reality. 

“I guess you’re up Benny-boo!” Klaus said and Ben unleashed his horrors with a scream. Diego had disappeared somewhere, Klaus wasn’t sure exactly what happened, but Ben was doing a damn good job of keeping the freaky gunmen busy. Klaus focused on the feeling of Ben being corporeal and carefully detached Gabe’s hand. 

“Come on Schatz, we’ve gotta have a good long talk with Auntie Vanya about ending the world.” Klaus said as he took off towards the stage. Vanya seemed to be lost in her music, her eyes closed as she moved her entire body to the sound the violin was making. Her clothes were bleached white and Klaus paused a foot away from her.

“Vanya, Vanya please stop.” He begged but there seemed to be no response. Gabe let out a shriek and Vanya’s eyes flickered open. Gabe, she heard Gabe. Klaus was just about to try and get her attention again when his stupid siblings charged again. Vanya sent out another wave of power that Klaus barely missed getting hit with. He watched as she started sucking energy from his family, their family. The music was fueling her, he needed a way to stop the music. The answer presented itself in a gun that lay near an overturned chair. Gently, Klaus laid Gabe down.

“Mommy will be right back Schatz, I promise.” He said to the baby before scooping the gun up. He lined it up to sit right beside Vanya’s ear.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured before pulling the trigger. The noise broke whatever spell Vanya had been in. She let out one last bolt of power, shattering the skylight as it passed through, and dropped to the ground with the rest of her siblings. Klaus, the only one still standing, watched in horror as the bolt of energy hit the moon. It seemed to absorb the shock and Klaus held his breath as cracks formed in the cratered surface.

“Schiss.” Klaus murmured. Gabe let out a gurgle and Klaus rushed back over to pick him up, wincing as it pulled on his injured shoulder. The others were gathering around Vanya and trying to figure out what to do. Klaus wasn’t paying them much attention, focusing on his son as the baby seemed to be stuck wanting to cry but also not wanting to.

“It doesn’t have to be the end.” Five’s words caught Klaus attention and he barely followed as they talked about time travel. About going back to being young. Klaus found himself backing away from his siblings, clinging tighter to Gabe. If they went back he would lose his baby. Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Klaus?” Diego asked and Klaus realized they all were watching him. He shook his head.

“I-I can’t.” He stuttered. Diego strode up to him, cupping his hand along Klaus’ neck. Klaus jerked away, knowing he was going for the mark that would make Klaus limp in his arms.

“We don’t have time, Klaus.” Diego said and Klaus shook his head, hoisting Gabe closer to his neck so that the baby would, hopefully, block the alpha from touching it again. 

“I’m not leaving Gabe. I can’t. Don’t make me.” Klaus begged as Luther, Allison, and Five started caging him in. Klaus could barely see through the tears as he felt a hand grab the mark, his body going lax. Someone pulled Gabe from his grip and Klaus let out a soft wail. Gabe echoed the cry, seeming to be distant as Klaus fought sinking into subspace. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Klaus heard Diego murmur in his ear, the scent of spice filling his nose as his mate tucked Klaus’ face into his neck. Klaus let out a broken hiccup but wasn’t able to do anything else, far to deep into the subspace to fight back. He was barely aware of them forming a circle and then the pulsing, pulling feeling of Five teleporting them. He wasn’t even aware of Ben, hand on his arm or his dead brother assuring him that Allison had Gabe, that the baby was coming with them. 


	6. Cause you can run (but you can't hide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so now we are all caught up. Yay!

Klaus woke to someone arguing. It was faint, his mind still fuzzy. He felt off, like his body wasn’t his own. Like he was detached from reality. Was he high? What happened? He couldn’t remember anything but it didn’t seem to be a problem. At least, it wasn’t a problem he needed to deal with right now. He was safe, wrapped in a scent he vaguely recognized as Diego’s. A groan escaped his lips and the arguing stopped. 

“Klaus, love?” Diego said from above him. Klaus forced his eyes open and saw his mate watching him with worried eyes. Klaus wondered why his mate was worried, the world had been ending but if they were all here then everything must have gone fine. Klaus felt like he should feel something but he was too drowsy, too drugged.

“Gabe?” Klaus croaked, he knew he should be worried but emotions were still beyond him. Diego gave him a tight smile.

“He’s okay. ” Diego said tightly, like there was something he wasn’t saying but Klaus didn’t have the mental capacity to deal with whatever his mate was hiding from him. He nodded slowly, not quite knowing what Diego had said, but knowing that his mate would care for him. He was falling asleep again, his body losing what little energy he had. 

“Kay. ‘m gonna nap.” He slurred as he drifted back to sleep.

 

Diego watched Klaus sleep. They had been in the past for six days now, their father watching them with intelligent curiosity. Their younger selves were not home, Reginald had sent them on a educational field trip two days before they had landed. 

Today’s date, December 3rd, 2002. 

Klaus had slept through most of the time they had been there already, waking a few times with no sense of where he was and sometimes who they were. Mom had treated his shoulder as soon as Diego had realized he was bleeding but Diego wasn’t sure if it had been soon enough. Diego wasn’t sure if it was the stress of the drop, the  time traveling, or if the bullet wound in Klaus’ shoulder had been the cause of the sickness. Maybe a combination of the three. Klaus had been really sick for the first four days of their stay, his fever running in the hundreds. Five was running the numbers, adamant that Klaus’ sickness would abate if he could solve some mathematical equation, but Diego didn’t think math was going to solve the sickness, knew that Klaus would have to heal on his own.

Klaus let out a soft noise and Diego stroked along the side of his face. It made Klaus wrinkle his nose, something that made him look younger 

“Go ‘way.” Klaus muttered and Diego smiled. 

“You need to get up, corazon.” Diego coaxed, sliding his fingers along Klaus’ cheek, up his nose and back. Klaus wrinkled his nose more before sitting straight up as if struck

“Gabe!” He cried and Diego gently helped him scoot back.

“He’s fine. Mom looked him over, he’s in perfect health.” Diego said as he helped Klaus. Klaus’ face warped into a scowl.

“Get away from me.” He snarled slapping Diego’s hands away. Diego pulled back, unsure of where this hostility was coming from.

“Klaus, what’s wrong?” Diego asked reaching to stroke Klaus’ hair.

“You could have killed Gabe! Oh God, I didn’t want to come and you made me.” Klaus sobbed. His emotions were all over the place it seemed and Diego was having trouble keeping up. He ached to comfort his omega, but his logical side knew that it would be ill received. Instead he moved to the bassinet that Luther and Five had picked out and lifted Gabe. Gently, he passed the baby over to his mate and watched as Klaus reassured himself that Gabe was okay. Klaus seemed to forget he was even in the room. 

“Klaus.” Diego murmured and Klaus let out a low growl that made Diego’s hair stand on end. 

“Get out.” Klaus snarled and Diego took several steps towards the door. He paused at the door, hand on the knob

“I couldn’t lose both of you Kl-Klaus. I ju-just couldn’t ri-risk lu-lu-losing both of yu-you.” Diego said, stumbling over the words, before leaving the room. 

 

Klaus stroked along Gabe’s face, soaking up the scent of his son. He tucked the baby into his arms and looked around the room. It smelt like a combination of his siblings and his mate, mostly of Diego, but didn’t seem to be his old room. Confused, Klaus scooped Gabe up and slowly got to his feet.

“Mommy’s not sure what’s going on.” Klaus murmured as he rocked Gabe with one arm scent marking the room. Covering his siblings’ scent as he inspected the room. It looked like one of the spare rooms, the bed was a cheap IKEA bed as was the dressers. The bassinet was good and solid which made Klaus happy. He would sleep in a bed that wasn’t sturdy but there was no way in heaven or hell that he would let Gabe sleep in something that wasn’t good quality. There was several dresser drawers of clothes that looked to be for Klaus and the omega laid Gabe in his bed so he could rifle through them to see what exactly was in them. He found his green vest tucked away in the last drawer, a hole in the left shoulder sewn up in stitching that he knew belonged to Diego. He pressed the piece of clothing to his nose and, yeah, it smelt like Diego too. 

“We weren’t sure you’d wake.” Vanya’s soft voice jolted Klaus to his feet. 

“What?”  He asked confused. Vanya inched into the room, shutting the door behind her. She moved over to the bed and sat down.

“When we got here you were really sick. Had a high fever. Mom wasn’t sure if you would wake.” She said and Klaus averted his gaze so that he wouldn’t show how affected by her words he was. 

“Where are we?” He asked and Vanya smiled softly

“Today is the third of December, two thousand and two.” Vanya said and Klaus’ legs gave out. 

“What...how?” Klaus said. He took a deep breath and tried again

“How are we adults? We should be thirteen, we just turned thirteen.” He said, and she shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Five has been running the math but says there's too many unknown variables. Diego just took him to get some new clothes so that he would stop muttering about it.” Vanya said. Klaus remained quiet as the information sunk in. 

“What about the versions of us that are thirteen? Where are they?” He asked and Vanya sighed

“Thirteen year old me is somewhere around here. She, uh, freaked out at seeing us touch down in the back garden and avoids us mostly. The rest are on a fieldtrip. I think Father said it was to Spain.” She said with a small shrug. Klaus thought back at his own childhood. 

“Yeah, there was a trip to stop some crazy Russian biochemist. Something about a bioweapon.” Klaus said barely remembering the trip through the haze of drugs. 

“Well they’ll be back in a few days.” Vanya said and Klaus sighed. He fingered the neat little stitches in the vest

“I was so scared that Gabe would disappear.” He said knowing she had only been making small talk until he said what was on his mind. Vanya hummed.

“Do you think Diego wanted to leave him behind? Do you think he would have been able to survive leaving both his baby and his mate behind?” She asked and he frowned. He hadn’t really thought about how him staying behind would have affected Diego. 

“I'm not forgiving him. He dropped me without consent. I-I wasn’t given a choice at all. They didn’t try and talk to me, they just jumped to dropping me.” Klaus said and Vanya nodded.

“I agree, you shouldn’t forgive him right away. He hurt your trust in him. In all of them. All I’m saying is try to see it from their point of view. You can be stubborn, they had very little time. I’m not saying they were right, but try not to hate them forever.” Vanya said. Klaus nodded numbly and she stood. He remained on the floor as she left until his curiosity got the better of him. He was an adult now which meant he didn’t have to listen to Reginald’s rules of only staying in certain parts of the Academy. Gabe looked like he was about to fall asleep but Klaus picked him up anyways and tucked him into his chest. 

“We’re going to wander for a bit then maybe get some cigarrettes.” Klaus murmured to his son as he left the room. The Academy wasn’t much different from how it was in the future. Still dark and overbearing. Klaus was enjoying himself though, moving furniture a few inches here and there to throw people off. 

“We really should get some cigarrettes now. Before your father returns.” He said to Gabe.

“You shouldn’t smoke with him still so young.” Ben’s voice startled Klaus and he turned to see his favorite brother. 

“Ah, I’d wondered if you would be able to show up. I mean, we are in the past and technically you’re alive at this point.” Klaus said cheekily to hide how Ben had snuck up on him. 

“Causing mischief?” Ben asked and Klaus grinned.

“Only in my nature, brother dear. I am a creature of chaos.” Klaus said as Gabe reached out for the ghost. Ben moved forward to stroke along Gabe’s cheek but his fingers went right through the skin. Klaus could see the disappointment in his eyes and gave him a soft smile.

“At least with us he won't grow up frightened of them.” Klaus said and Ben gave a weak smile. 

“Yeah, he’ll know he’s not alone.” Ben said and Klaus smiled

“Now. Let’s go switch around all of the paintings in the gallery.” He said and Ben laughed. They were halfway through the task when Allison found them. The look on her face was a mixture of disapproval and amusement as she helped him lift a large Van Gogh back onto the wall since Ben had flickered out.

**_You know he’s going to flip._ ** She wrote and Klaus grinned.

“Of course, my dear sister, that’s the whole point. Get a little mischief out of my system before the world ends.” Klaus said scooping Gabe up off the nest of blankets that he had made for the baby. Allison let out a silent huff and rolled her eyes but followed Klaus as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Mom.” Klaus said. He moved to inspect what Mom was cooking hefting Gabe up on his hip as he started to grow heavy. 

“Good afternoon, Klaus, darling. I’m glad to see you’re feeling better.” Mom said serenely as Klaus nabbed a cookie. He let out a hum as he stuffed his treat into his mouth and wandered over to the table. He was about to comment on how he’d missed her when the sound of multiple sets of feet running caught his attention. He turned to Ben.

“We got done with the mission early?” He asked, knowing that Ben out of all of them would remember best. Ben cocked his head.

“No, it took a couple extra days to make sure he hadn’t gotten any of the agent out. Luther was pissed too because Dad was disappointed.” Ben said and Klaus frowned.

“Well the little ones are back early this time.” He said just in time for a thirteen year old Klaus, Ben, and Diego to stumble into the room. Little Klaus honed in on older Ben, his face turning pale and Klaus sighed.

“This is going to be a pain. Come Gabe, let’s go find somewhere else to be.” He said. Ghost Ben was staring at his smaller self who was eyeing Klaus like he didn’t understand who he was, but still found him familiar. Gabe, not understanding what was going on, reached for Ghost Ben again, making contact and bringing him into reality. The little ones gasped and Klaus groaned.

“Oh Schatz, we really need to figure this shit out.” Klaus said passing the baby over to the ghost.

“Klaus!” Ben exclaimed, nearly dropping Gabe, and Klaus shushed him.

“He’s got better control than I do. Relax, hold your nephew. Allison, close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” Klaus said and Allison clicked her jaw shut, her eyes wide as she watched Ben lightly bounce Gabe. The three kids seemed to be on the verge of panic attacks and Klaus decided that now was the perfect time for Diego to show up. Which is exactly what happened. Diego and Five walked through the door talking quietly, Five now in a cardigan and jeans instead of his school uniform. 

“Five?” Little Diego choked out and Klaus wanted to laugh at the sour look on Five’s face. 

“How are you feeling, corazon?” Diego asked, ignoring everyone in the room but Klaus, and Klaus sighed.

“I’ve not forgiven you. Not yet. I’m going to go put Gabe down for his nap.” Klaus said brushing past his mate and heading towards the stairs. Ben followed because he was the one carrying Gabe. Once Gabe was sleeping in the bassinet and Klaus had the baby monitor set up, Klaus grabbed some clothes and decided to take a nice long bath. He started up the water and made sure it as hot before plugging up the tub and stripping down. Looking at himself in the mirror he wondered how the hell he’d gotten so beat up over the years. The newest bullet hole in his shoulder still had stitches in it but there were still the scars from the time traveling assassin’s torture, Nam, and ones that he only had brief insights to how he’d gotten them. Momentos from the streets, he supposed. His fingers traced over Diego’s name on his hip, following the familiar path of the ink. The name was inked in an impressive imitation of Diego’s handwriting. 

Once the tub was full Klaus sunk down into the steaming water and let out a soft sigh. He let his eyes drift shut and sunk under the water. Everything was distorted under the water’s surface; the voices that never left became distant, the chill of their touch became warmer, and the shadows that crept at the edges of his vision sunk back into the darkness. When he resurfaced he jolted back in shock as he wasn’t alone anymore, sloshing water over the edge and onto the floor. Five was sitting on the counter watching him.

“What?” Klaus snapped and Five raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by Klaus’s attitude.

“Father’s called a family meeting.” Five said before teleporting away. Klaus groaned and sunk back under the water. He didn’t want to go to any meeting.

Grumbling he climbed out of the tub and dried off before binding his chest up and dressing. He’d picked out a loose tank top in a pale green and a pair of black skinny jeans. His feet he left bare, noting that he needed to get some new nail polish and touch up the black on his toes. Grabbing the baby monitor he padded out of the bathroom and headed down to the sitting room. Almost everyone was already there, the little versions of themselves huddled like frightened sheep on one side of the room and his familiar siblings, minus Vanya, talking quietly on the other. The old man had yet to show up but Klaus figured that was for the best. He slid into the room silently and flopped down on the couch.

“Klaus, how was your bath?” Diego asked and Klaus could see that the alpha was trying. Trying to mend the holes that he had torn in their relationship.

“Could have been better. I thought I would have been able to soak for a little longer.” Klaus said and Five rolled his eyes.

“You were needed.” Five said, and Klaus giggled.

“Not really. I mean, the old fart’s not even here yet. I could have soaked for at least ten more minutes.” He said. Pogo pursed his lips at Klaus’ words.

“You should respect your father Klaus.” He said and Klaus snorted.

“I learned respect is earned, at least, that’s what the world taught me when I moved out. Everything before that was bullshit.” Klaus said. Diego swatted at him.

“Watch your language Klaus. Please.” He chided lightly, but Klaus could smell the amusement that was rolling off the alpha. Klaus gave him a cheeky look but was cut off when a eerie voice echoed through the baby monitor

“Hello little one.” A hauntingly familiar female voice said and Klaus was on his feet. He raced toward the room, Diego hot on his heels, and burst in to find Gabe fast asleep in his bed. 

There was no one else in the room. 

Klaus stumbled over to Gabe and scooped him up, waking the baby. Gabe scrunched his nose at the scent of Klaus’ fear.

“You, you heard that too, right?” He asked turning to Diego. Diego looked pale but he nodded.

“That was Rosa. That was Rosa’s voice.” He said, confirming what Klaus had heard. Wide eyed Klaus returned with Diego trailing after him to the sitting room where everyone was waiting with bated breath. 

**_What’s going on?_ ** Allison asked through her notepad and Klaus shuddered.

“Nothing. Just our minds playing tricks.” Klaus said sitting back down carefully. Diego sunk into the seat next to him but didn’t touch him. Luther opened his mouth to say something but Klaus shut him up with a glare. 

“We’re not discussing this. Not now.” He said firmly and Luther backed down. 

“Who are you?” Little Luther’s voice broke the moment and Klaus turned to eye their younger counterparts. 

“We are the Umbrella Academy. Or the fucked up, emotionally stunted mess it becomes I suppose.” Klaus said earning a swat from Allison. He turned to her and she leveled him with a heavy look that said ‘shut up’. 

“What do you mean?” Little Ben asked, he was obviously looking for his own counterpart. Ghost Ben had wandered off, probably not wanting to deal with the heavy conversation that was about to happen.

“We traveled back in time. The future we’re from was...dark. We all did things that should never happen again.” Diego said and Klaus let out a soft whine at the sour smell of regret washing off his mate. He gently slid a hand onto Diego’s knee and felt his alpha relax marginally. 

“What happens?” Little Diego asked, his eyes watching his counterpart and Klaus knew his gentle gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed

“We fucked each other over, made each other feel inferior. The world ended.” Older Vanya’s familiar soft voice sounded from the doorway and Klaus smiled at his sister. She returned the smile and moved to join her siblings. 

“Your eyes.” Little Allison said in awe. Vanya’s eyes were still white, shining with ethereal beauty that was her power. Vanya pushed her way onto the couch on the opposite side of Klaus who shifted closer to Diego to make room for her.

“Where have you been?” Klaus asked and Vanya shrugged.

“I went to pay Leonard a visit.” She said ,and Klaus raised an eyebrow.

“Look at you Miss Darling Dangerous. Did he piss himself?” Klaus asked cheekily and she shot him an amused glance.

“He won’t be raising a hand against us again.” Vanya said, and Klaus sniggered.

“We weren’t supposed to affect time that much Vanya.” Five said, sounding exasperated. Vanya turned her gaze to him.

“We already screwed everything up. If I could save her I had to try at least.” Vanya said cryptically. Five sighed but didn’t say anything else as the old man finally walked into the room. The little versions all snapped to attention and Klaus sniggered.

“Forgot we were such kids.” He muttered to Diego. Diego sighed and was about to say something when the baby monitor crackled to life again.

“I’ll get you eventually, little Gabriel. Your mama can’t hide you forever.” Rosa’s voice sounded demented in the static and Klaus clutched Gabe tighter. The baby let out a whine at the movement. 

“How the fuck is she here?” Klaus asked, his voice high and reedy. Diego rose to his feet. 

“Five, you’re the expert of time travel, how could she have gotten here?” He said, eyes on the doorway like the woman was going to suddenly appear.

“It’s possible that the Commission got to her before the world ended.” Five said, and Klaus let out a whimper. He passed Gabe to Vanya and moved to stand right behind Diego, one hand fisting the back of his shirt the other clutching the alpha’s shoulder.

“How is that possible?” Luther asked, his face set into a thick grimace as he clenched his fists. They were all waiting for a fight, waiting for their enemy to appear.

“If you’d asked me that two hours ago I would have said unlikely but now? I’d say we’re in the ninety percentile for certainty.” Five said, his own nerves seeping into his voice. There was a giggle through the baby monitor and Klaus flinched.

“See you soon Klaus. Don’t worry, Diego and Gabriel will be safe in my hands.” Rosa’s voice said before the monitor went dead with a sickening crunch. 

“What was that Number One?” Reginald Hargreeves asked sharply. Luther and Diego shared a look.

“My ex.” Diego said and Klaus let out a hysterical giggle.

“Oh fuck. I hate her so fucking much.” He said collapsing on the couch as terrified giggles escaped his lips, “She was insane before and now she’s got one of those shitty briefcases.” Klaus added, voice reaching a pitch that made his siblings flinch. The younger versions of them were watching with wide, frightened eyes as Klaus had a small mental breakdown. Gabe started to cry in Vanya’s arms and Diego took him as Klaus was in no shape to calm the baby. 

“I think you should start from the beginning.” Reginald stated and Klaus took a deep breath, sitting up so that he wasn’t sprawled out on his back anymore. 

“Yeah, so this whole mess starts and ends with Vanya’s powers.” He said with a warped smile.


	7. Sweet dreams are made of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is rather short. I was going to make it longer but the next section that I wrote became so long it turned into it's own chapter.

Diego slumped onto the couch in the sitting room. It was late, he’d spent way to much time punching a bag in the gym, and yet he was still too wired to sleep. It had been three days since Klaus had woken. Three days since Rosa had made her first move in destroying the baby monitor and smearing blood all over the bed. They still weren’t sure how she had gotten in or out of the Academy without anyone noticing her. 

“Uh, De-Diego?” A small yet familiar voice asked from the doorway and Diego turned to see the younger version of himself standing in the doorway. Diego raised an eyebrow and moved to make space for the boy.

“Yeah?” he asked as his younger self sat down.

“What’s it like?” He asked and Diego frowned, not quite understanding the question.

“What do you mean?” Diego asked and the boy sighed.

“Being mated to Klaus? Having a kid? Having a real family?” The boy asked and Diego let out a soft laugh. He should have expected these questions. Little Diego was just as inquisitive as he’d been. Just as naive too, thinking everything was still good in the world as long as the Umbrella Academy was there to save the day.

“Yeah, me and Klaus are mated but...it was an accident, he was in heat and I couldn’t stop myself. Reginald never explained what happens during an omega’s heats, not really, and every time before I’d been able to hold back from biting but...Klaus had come to me for help and he smelt like another alpha and I couldn’t stop myself from sinking my teeth into the back of his neck. Honestly I thought he would break the bond as soon as the heat was over, but he didn’t and he consistently returned for every heat after that.” Diego admitted. Little Diego looked frightened. 

“Why didn’t you break the bond?” He asked and Diego gave him a knowing look.

“We both know why. I already was in love with him at your age.” Diego said and Little Diego looked down at his hands.

“How’d you get him clean?” He asked softly and Diego knew that was a big problem. At this point in Klaus’ life Diego had suspected he was using dangerously, but didn’t have much proof. That wouldn’t come until Klaus was fifteen and he overdosed for the first time from heroin. 

“Didn’t have anything to do with me. He time traveled once before we ended up here. Went back to the Vietnam war. It’s where he had Gabe, where he got clean. I wish I could give you something that would help but Klaus has to want it for it to stick.” Diego said and Little Diego nodded dejectedly.

“I just wish I could help him. That I could take the ghosts away. I wish I could save him.” Little Diego said. Diego caught movement from the corner of his eyes and glanced over to see Little Klaus and adult Vanya standing in the doorway. Little Klaus’ eyes were wide and Diego covertly motioned for Vanya to get him out of there.

“I always wished to save him too. The best lesson I learned from the police academy is that you can’t save everyone. Only those who wish to be saved.” Diego said knowing full well that Little Klaus was still in earshot. He hoped that his words would get to the boy, it would save them all so much pain. Little Diego shifted closer to Diego and the older version wrapped an arm around his counterpart’s shoulders;

“I love him so much, it hurt when he was so high he didn’t recognize me.” Little Diego murmured. Diego remembered that instance, Klaus had called him Pablo and rambled about having more money for drugs next time. Diego had lead him up to his bed and curled up with him until right before sunrise. Klaus had never mentioned the encounter so Diego had always assumed he didn’t remember. It had to have been no more three months ago.

“Yeah, it did.” Diego agreed. Little Diego shivered.

“We’re going to protect your baby.” Little Diego said solemnly, changing the subject. Diego smiled softly.

“I hope so. The Commission is tough though, we’ll have to be careful. And Rosa, I never realized how insane she was.” Diego admitted. Little Diego nodded, yawning and leaning into Diego’s side. 

“You should get to bed.” Diego said pulling away from his younger self. Little Diego stood, swaying a bit on his feet.

“You should, too.” He said and Diego sighed.

“I will. I’m stuck on the couch until Klaus forgives me though.” He said. Little Diego nodded and headed towards the door. 

“Good luck.” He said before leaving the room. Diego pulled a pillow and blanket out from under the couch and set them onto the seat beside him. He knew he still wouldn’t be able to sleep so he did one more round of the house, checking that the doors were locked and multiple alarms were set. His last stop was the room where Klaus was sleeping. Klaus was fast asleep curled around a pillow. Diego smiled at the sight of his omega sleeping peacefully. Gabe was fast asleep too, tucked around him was the woobie that had been through so much. He flipped the new baby monitor on and set it beside the bed so that he could keep an ear on his mate. It was hard to stand beside his mate and not touch him, but he refrained. He was leaving the room when Klaus stirred.

“Dee?” Klaus groaned and Diego froze.

“Yeah, love?” He asked softly. Klaus let out a noise.

“Everything okay?” Klaus asked, sitting up. Diego nodded.

“Yeah, just wired.” He said with a shrug. Klaus nodded and then reached out for Diego.

“Stay with me tonight. I don’t sleep well anymore.” Klaus said and Diego hesitated.

“I don’t want to force you, Klaus. You need space and I respect that.” Diego said. Klaus let out a huff. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m still scared.” He said, flopping back down on the bed. An idea struck Diego and he let out a soft humm.

“Grab all your pillows and blankets. We’ll have a sleepover in the sitting room.” Diego said and Klaus lit up.

“Ooh. The little ones will be invited too, right?” Klaus asked and Diego nodded.

“Sure. It’ll be a good experience for them.” He said. He ducked into Luther’s room and woke the giant.

“What?” Luther asked sleepily. 

“Klaus isn’t feeling safe so we’re all going to sleep in the sitting room. Grab your pillows and blankets and start rounding everyone up.” Diego ordered. Luther groaned.

“Yeah, okay.” Luther muttered sitting up. Diego found Vanya in the hallway outside Little Klaus’ door.

“Did I hear something about a sleepover?” She asked and Diego nodded.

“Can you get Allison and the other two? I’d rather not see anything.” Diego said, his ears turning pink. Eventually they were all in the sitting room, the furniture pushed to the edges of the room and their blankets and pillows forming a giant nest. Little Klaus had fallen asleep almost immediately, one hand clutching Little Diego’s shirt and the other wrapped around Ben’s waist. Luther was closest to the door, acting as a silent sentry in case anything came for them in the night. Allison and Little Vanya were flipping through magazines while Vanya was talking to Little Luther and Little Allison about the violin. Both Fives were tucked the corner near the window, their heads bowed over a book as they whispered quietly to each other. Klaus was sitting beside Diego, his shoulders relaxed in a way Diego hadn’t seen them in a long time. Gabe was tucked in a smaller nest, fast asleep clutching Diego’s fingers in his little hands. 

“Thank you.” Klaus said softly as they surveyed the room.

“It’s not a problem, Klaus. I think we’re all going to sleep easier this way.” He said letting out a soft yawn. Klaus slid into a lying position and gave Diego a sleepy smile

“Love you.” He mumbled as he fell asleep. Diego smiled at the admission and laid down on the other side of Gabe so he could watch Klaus

“Goodnight.” He said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Our love, the love that we might make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank the Kliego Discord for encouraging me to continue writing.

Klaus sunk down in the bathtub, water sloshing over the edge. He had left Gabe with Vanya so that he could have some time to himself. 

Most of his siblings wouldn’t leave him alone, worried about the looming threat. Luther followed him when he went out, Allison was always asking him for fashion advice even though she had a perfectly good fashion sense so she could spend time with him, Five was asking him questions about when he was in Vietnam for the same reason. Diego stuck around Mom most the time, helping her so he didn’t follow Klaus around but he was always watching, always aware. Vanya was the only sibling not getting on Klaus’ nerves so she had been gifted Gabe while Klaus took his well deserved bath. He had just closed his eyes and really relaxed when someone rapped their knuckles on the door

“Uh, Klaus? Vanya’s having issues with Gabe.” The voice of Little Luther sounded from the other side of the door and Klaus wanted to cry. He climbed out of the tub and dried off

“Be right out.” He called as he got dressed. He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror and sighed. He needed new clothes. Walking out of the bathroom he found Little Luther waiting for him

“Lead on.” Klaus said and Little Luther led him to the room Klaus had claimed. Vanya was bouncing Gabe who was wailing in her arms

“He just started crying. I tried everything to calm him.” Vanya said as Klaus took Gabe from her. He tucked Gabe into his chest, making sure his nose was near the scent glands, and gently swayed in place to try and sooth the distraught baby

“Shh, it’s okay, Liebling.” Klaus comforted. Gabe’s wails turned to sobs which tapered off to an occasional hiccup. Klaus pressed a kiss to his head 

“What could have caused that?” Vanya asked worried. Klaus shook his head. 

“I don’t know. He’s been really good lately with everything being unfamiliar. Maybe he just had enough.” Klaus said softly. 

“I’m sorry we had to cut your bath short.” Vanya said and Klaus shrugged

“It’s fine. I just need to relax.” He said. Vanya’s eyes lit up

“We could go shopping? Allison was complaining about how all her clothes were awful.” Vanya suggested. Klaus snorted. The clothes their father had ordered for them were awful, button up shirts, black pants for the boys, and black skirts for the girls. That was all they had had to wear for the month they’d been in this time and Klaus was starting to get sick of it. 

“All the clothes we have  _ are _ awful. Go get her and we’ll take you on a proper shopping expedition.” Klaus said. Vanya bit her lip

“Should you really go out? I mean with Rosa being so…” Vanya asked and Klaus frowned

“We’ll have Allison with us. She’s a good alpha and also able to kick ass.” Klaus said. Vanya frowned but nodded and went to find their sister. little Luther was watching from near the door so Klaus ushered him over

“Don’t tell my Diego where we’re going, kay?” He said and Little Luther nodded slowly

“Why?” He asked and Klaus sighed

“Because I’m going to get him a surprise and I don’t want him following us.” Klaus said. Little Luther nodded and Klaus patted him on the head

“Don’t you have some training to get to?” He asked and Little Luther shrugged.

“Father said that we should do some independant training. The Diegos took over the gym for their training.” Little Luther said wrinkling his nose. Klaus laughed

“Then you can come with us. We’ll get smoothies and maybe something for your Allison.” Klaus said grabbing Gabe’s diaper bag and leaving the room. Little Luther trailed after him and they found Vanya and Allison waiting for them in the foyer. 

“Little Luther coming along?” Allison asked with a smile

“Yeah, figured we should at least show him what a good time is. Our Luther is a lost cause on that front so I figure we get this one while he’s young.” Klaus said tucking Gabe into the stroller and the diaper bag underneath. There was a cab waiting on the street and Allison led them over to it. The ride was short and Klaus marveled at how Little Luther seemed starstruck by Allison.

“We should start with clothes. Then get some accessories.” Allison said 

“How are we going to pay for this stuff?” Little Luther asked and Klaus snorted as Allison held up one of their father’s credit cards

“I’ve got that covered.” She said smugly. Shopping was fun, Klaus got several new sweaters and a cartload of new shirts and jeans in all colors, a new pair of converse and another pair of boots that had a wedge heel. He was picking out some new skirts when Vanya found him

“How would this look?” She asked holding up a pretty red dress. It was a faux button up with a cinched waist and a flared skirt. Klaus grinned at her

“That looks fabulous. Go try it on.” He said abandoning the rack he had been looking through in order to usher her to the changing room. When she came out she was breathtaking. 

“Love it sis. If we braided your hair you would look stunning.” Klaus gushed. Vanya blushed and headed back into the changing room to change back. Klaus made sure the red dress and another version of it in navy blue went into the cart and they went to go find Allison. 

“Shopping is the best therapy.” He said and Vanya smiled. By the time they decided to get ice cream they all had several bags full of stuff, including Little Luther. Klaus had been proud to see the teen get himself a nice sky blue button up and a pair of slacks. Allison had helped him pick out several other sets of clothes that were uniquely him. They had also gotten some new records for his record player. Klaus saw a kiosk selling knives and wandered over

“Hello, see anything you like?” The man running the kiosk asked and Klaus shot him a smile

“My bondmate likes them and Christmas is coming up.” He said. The man seemed pleased at that and proceeded to show Klaus a fancy set of throwing knives that had a rainbow shine to them. Klaus knew Diego would love them and turned to Allison. She smiled and passed over the card

“I should get him some new clothes too.” Klaus mused as they entered the food court. Allison sighed

“I can only imagine  you with him in a muscle tee.” She teased and Klaus giggled. 

“He does have some nice muscles.” He said and Allison laughed. They got ice cream from Dairy Queen and Klaus was the first to finish his cone. 

“Can I have the card. I need to go get Diego a present.” Klaus said and Allison raised an eyebrow

“You just got him a present.” She said and Klaus waggled his eyebrows

“Not that kind of present. An adult present.” Klaus said. Allison groaned but passed over the credit card.

“Just go.” She said shooing him away, a dark blush creeping on her cheeks. Klaus hesitated

“Mind watching Gabe for me? I don’t particularly want to take him into that sort of shop.” He said and she nodded. Klaus left the group to head to the sex shop that was tucked away in a almost forgotten part of the mall. He had several ideas on what he wanted to get for Diego to use on him. They were things Diego had whispered into Klaus’ ear when he was deep in his heats. Things he knew Diego didn’t think he remembered. The first thing to go in the basket was an egg vibrator, then he added condoms, some chocolate flavored lube, a nice long purple dido, a butt plug, and then he found a string of anal beads that were tempting so he added them. The woman at the counter was an omega and gave him a knowing smile

“Have fun!” She said when he was leaving. On his way back he picked up several black muscle tees for his mate since Allison had teased him about it. The others were still at the food court, Allison had made Gabe a bottle and was currently feeding him. Klaus slid the bag of toys into the basket under the baby carriage. 

“We should get back.” Vanya said and Klaus nodded

“Alright.” Vanya said and Allison gently burped Gabe before laying him back in his carriage. They piled into the cab once it arrived and made their way back to the Academy. As much fun as it was to go shopping, Klaus was glad to be back. It was time for Gabe’s nap and there was nothing worse than a fussy baby. 

“I’ll be right back for my bags, let me get Gabe down for his nap.” Klaus said heading for the stairs. He was halfway up them when Little Luther fell into step with his bags

“Thanks.” Klaus said softly. Little Luther didn’t say anything, simply followed Klaus to his room and dropped the bags off inside the door. Gabe yawned when Klaus laid him in his bassinet and turned the lights of. He plugged in the fairy lights that hung around his bed so that he could still see as the room had grown dark outside with an oncoming storm. Humming softly, he put his clothes away and stashed the adult products he’d bought in his underwear drawer. Once everything was put away Klaus flopped down on the bed and let his eyes drift shut. 

He was unaware of what was to come.

 

Diego sagged onto the couch. A month of sleeping on it hadn’t made him more accustomed to the way it was lumpy. His muscles ached and his back was one throbbing nerve. Little Diego had enjoyed the session that they had shared though so it had made his day better. 

“Dee?” Klaus’ voice asked sleepily from the doorway. Diego turned to see his mate standing there in what had to be a new bathrobe, black and gold and made of something silky

“What’s wrong Babe?” Diego asked. Klaus shuffled into the room and stood in front of Diego, holding his hands out for Diego to take

“Come to bed. Please.” Klaus said and Diego didn’t have the energy to tell Klaus it was too soon. He took Klaus’ outstretched hand and let the omega lead him back upstairs to their room. Being surrounded by the scent of his omega helped him relax and Klaus pulled him onto the bed. Diego laid down and Klaus curled into his side.

“Missed you.” Klaus murmured. Diego wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his nose into Klaus’ hair

“I’m sorry.” Diego murmured. Klaus let out a soft hum.

“I know. I’m sorry too. I love you.” Klaus said softly. Diego pressed another kiss to Klaus’ head

“Love you too. Past month has been torture.” Diego murmured. Klaus let out a low chuckle. 

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Go to sleep, you look like you need it.” Klaus said. Diego relaxed and shut his eyes. He was just falling asleep when the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He shot up, wide awake, startling Klaus

“What is it?” The omega asked. Diego pressed his finger to his lips and reached under the bed only to realize his knives were downstairs. Klaus slid past him and pulled a bag out of the wardrobe. Inside was an amazing knife set that when Diego tested them, were perfectly balanced

“When did you get these?” He asked and Klaus blushed

“Today, they were supposed to be your Christmas present.” Klaus mumbled. Diego grinned and armed himself with most the set. 

“Stay here with Gabe.” He murmured before darting out the door to wake Luther who was in the next room. Once the older set of the Umbrella Academy was awake they headed downstairs to figure out what had set off his internal alarms. 

“Said he was sleeping on the couch.” A familiar voice caught Diego’s attention. He peered around the doorframe to see Hazel standing beside the couch he usually slept on. 

“Hazel!” ChaCha’s voice shouted from behind Diego and he barely had time to duck out of the way before a hail of bullets entered the wall where he had been standing.  

“Bitch!” Diego shouted throwing a knife at her. It missed but only barely. He took off for the kitchen

“We need him alive ChaCha!” He heard Hazel shout behind him and what the fuck did they want him for? He shot past Luther who had armed himself with a frying pan. The sickening crunch of the metal making contact with bone made Diego grin. He headed for the back stairs, taking them two at a time. The Little Versions were all coming out of their rooms now, obviously being woken by the sounds of the fighting. The house shook with what sounded like a sonic boom and Diego figured that was Vanya

“What's going on?” Little Luther asked as he shot past

“Back in your rooms!” He shouted as he got to his own room. The door was open and Klaus was sitting on the bed with Gabe in his arms

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked worried, Diego held his hand out for Klaus

“We need to go. ChaCha and Hazel are here.” Diego said. Klaus’ face went pale, fear and horror shooting across his expression before he shut all emotion down.

“Why?” Klaus asked rushing forwards to take Diego’s hand. Diego dragged him down the hall without answer. He knew if they couldn’t get him they would go after Gabe.

“Diego!” Klaus asked when Diego opened his smaller version’s room scaring the three boys inside. Little Diego was sitting between Little Klaus and Little Ben

“Diego?” Little Ben asked sounding confused

“Protect Klaus and Gabe okay? Us older versions will take care of the intruders.” Diego instructed. Klaus passed Gabe to his smaller version and stepped towards Diego

“I can help.” He said stubbornly. 

“Last time they attacked you spent two days being tortured and then another ten months in a warzone. You. Will. Stay. Put.” Diego said sternly. Klaus’ jaw worked like he wanted to say something so Diego took a different approach

“Please. If Rosa is here she’ll put a bullet in your head so fast I wouldn’t be able to stop it.” Diego said softly. Klaus took a step back and nodded

“Be careful Dee. Gabe needs his father too.” Klaus said. Diego gave him a soft smile before rushing out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's where this chapter ends. Mostly because I felt like ending it there. Thanks so much for reading this chapter!


	9. Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry this chapter is so late. I had trouble writing the last scene.

Klaus listened to the sounds of the fight below. Little Klaus was holding Gabe because Klaus was too stressed to keep him quiet. His thoughts raced at the what ifs. What if Diego go killed, what if he got kidnapped? What if one of the others got killed. The Commission was probably taking their major editing of the timeline as a personal attack. Klaus wouldn’t put it past them to use deadly force to right the timeline.

“It’s going to be okay.” Ben said from where he sat in the corner. 

“Fuck, things were so much easier before Dad died.” Klaus murmured, nibbling on his thumb. Ben rolled his eyes

“You mean when you were whoring yourself out to buy coke, meth, pills etc.? Or when you slept on park benches in the middle of January because the shelters were full?” Ben asked. Little Klaus’ eyes widened at the ghost’s taunts. 

“No, that stuff was hard but I wasn’t dragging anyone down with me. I was numb, I didn’t give a shit about anyone or anything. Diego a little. Usually.” Klaus said. Ben sniggered

“When you could remember that he existed, yeah. Remember that one time we found him hurt from some sort of head injury and you spent your drug cash for a taxi and sent him back the the Academy for Mom to fix up.” Ben said. Klaus smiled and he heard the his little version relaying the story to the other two. 

“He was speaking in Spanish the whole time. I barely speak the language but I think he called me beautiful.” Klaus sighed. There was a particularly large crash then silence. Klaus held his breath until he heard the sound of heels, clicking down the hall. 

Click, click, click, click. 

The sound confused him so he moved to open the door only for it to open on it’s own and the devil herself to step inside. 

“Hello Klaus. Sit down dear, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Rosa belittled with a mocking giggle as Klaus stumbled back. She didn't look the same, dressed in a long red dress with a split up the side. Her hair was done up too, like this was some sort of formal event rather than a home invasion. She had a gun in her hand but it was currently pointed at the floor. 

“Fuck you.” Klaus spat and she laughed out right.

“Relax darling, I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to take your beautiful baby, your loving alpha, and leave you alive to wallow in how you couldn’t save them. How you were weak. Now hand over the child.” She said lifting her gun and pointing it at Klaus. 

“I’ll die before I let you touch my son.” Klaus hissed before charging her. She backhanded him sending him sprawling before descending on Little Klaus and Gabe. Klaus sprung to his feet and tackled her away from the bed. The gun went off but the shot went wide and hit the wall. They rolled on the floor, she scratching at him with nails that were sharp as knives and him pulling and tearing at anything he could reach. She screamed when he tore a good chunk of her shoulder out with his teeth and forced him off her. Struggling to stand she fled and Klaus was left panting on the floor in the doorway. Gabe was screaming and Klaus took him from his counterpart and gently rocked him to calm him down

“Sorry about the bullet hole in your wall.” He said and Little Diego shrugged

“I’m just glad it didn’t hit anyone.” He said. Klaus stepped out into the hallway and carefully made his way down to the ground level. The sitting room was trashed, most of the furniture was littered with holes and the antiques were in pieces. None of his siblings were there so he moved to the kitchen. Vanya was slumped in the corner and when he kneeled down and checked her pulse he found she was just unconscious. 

“V, wake up.” He murmured shaking her shoulder with his free hand. Gabe let out a little shriek and Vanya woke with a start. 

“Hey, calm down. You’re safe, their gone.” He said as she sat up. 

“Fuck.” She muttered holding her head. Klaus figured she had a killer headache so he patted her on the shoulder and stood

“Go find Mom. I’m going to look for the others.” He said. Vanya nodded

“I last saw Allison and Luther fighting in the game room.” She said and he headed in that direction. The game room was in much better condition than the sitting room, only the foosball table was broken though it looked like Diego had been there as well. Klaus pulled one of his mate’s new knives out of the shiplap paneling. He looked around before heading back upstairs and into the dinning room. It was there that he found Allison, sitting in one of the chairs. She was hunched over but looked up quickly when he entered ready for a fight if he had been an intruder

“Klaus. Hey.” She said with a weak smile as she relaxed back into her chair. 

“Hey. What happened, I can’t find Diego, Luther, or Five.” He said. 

“Luther took Five to get looked at by Mom, he got grazed by a bullet. I’m not sure where Diego is, haven’t seen him since he saved my ass in the game room.” She said. Klaus nodded. 

“Thanks. I’ll check the infirmary. In case he was hurt and went to go get fixed up.” Klaus said. He took the stairs two at a time, something Gabe did not appreciate, and peered into the infirmary. Mom was finishing up with Five with Luther standing in the background looking worried. Five looked over at the towering man and gave him a soft smile

“I’m fine Luther.” He said. Klaus stepped inside and everyone turned their attention to him

“Have any of you seen Diego.” He asked timidly. Luther’s brow furrowed and Five shook his head

“I’m sure he’ll turn up dear.” Mom said and Klaus frowned. 

“No one’s seen him since before the fighting ended. Rosa wanted him to be her alpha, wanted to kidnap him.” Klaus said. Luther’s eyes widened at the implication. 

“Five, I’m going to help Klaus look for Diego.” Luther said and Five nodded. Klaus wondered when those dynamics had shifted as he watched Luther gently pat Five on the shoulder as he passed. 

“You should put Gabe down. He needs to sleep.” Said Ben from where he had followed Klaus. Klaus nodded

“Yeah, we should.” Klaus said and Luther frowned at him

“Should what?” He asked, Klaus didn’t answer, simply  headed for the residential wing. He laid Gabe down in his bassinet and turned to find Little Luther watching from the doorway with his larger counterpart

“Little Luther, will you watch him until I get back?” Klaus asked and Little Luther nodded, stepping into the room. Klaus and Luther headed down to the first floor to look for any clues of where Diego might be if he was still in the house. Klaus found another knife in the library, sticking out of a bookcase. He then noticed that their father’s office door was slightly open. It was unusual since their father never left the sliding door open when he wasn’t in it and even when he was.

“Diego?” Klaus called as he stepped up to the sliding door and slowly pushed it open all the way. There was a large body right inside the door, one of the intruders who was wearing a large blue mask. Klaus recognized him from the future as Hazel.  A knife was sticking out of the man’s neck and he had obviously bled out where he lay rather quickly. There was another pair of legs sticking out from behind the desk. Klaus stepped over the first body, careful not to step in the pool of blood that haloed the corpse, and approached the second body carefully. It was another intruder, something that made Klaus let out a relieved sigh. The person wearing a pink mask similar to the blue one and when Klaus pulled the mask off he saw that it was ChaCha.

A noise from under the desk caught Klaus’ attention and he squatted down to find a barely conscious Diego wedged into the space where the chair was supposed to go, a knife held clumsily in his hand and no recognition in his eyes. 

“Luther!” He shouted, inching closer. Diego’s eyes were blown wide, they’d obviously drugged him with something and Klaus looked around for some sort of syringe. He found one near ChaCha,  a rag that smelt like chloroform was not far either so Klaus figured Diego might have gotten a small dose of that too. 

“Klaus.” Luther asked from the doorway. Klaus pointed at the desk

“Be careful, he’s been drugged and has a knife.” Klaus said as Luther rounded the desk to pull their brother out. Diego let out a noise when Luther threw him over his shoulder but didn’t fight it, the knife falling from limp fingers. Klaus picked up the syringe, the knife, and the cloth before following. Mom made a tutting noise when Luther laid a twitching Diego on the bed. Klaus slid up to the alpha who immediately fisted Klaus’ shirt and tried to pull him down. Diego might not have recognized Klaus’s looks but he recognized the scent of his omega. Klaus gently slid into the bed beside his alpha and let Diego tuck his nose into his chest. Five was watching from the other side of the room

“Is he going to be okay?” The other omega asked softly. Klaus stroke through Diego’s hair, trying to find an answer

“Mom will help get whatever he was dosed with out of his system.” Klaus said finally. Mom gave him a light smile

“Hold still Diego dear, this will pinch just a little.” Mom said as she pressed a butterfly needle into Diego’s arm. It was a testament to just how out of it Diego was as he didn’t even react. Klaus watched as blood slid into the test tube. Once Mom had enough blood she removed the needle and pressed a yellow band-aid to the mark. 

“I’ll run this right away.” Mom said with a sunny smile. Klaus had a idea what had been in the needle. He’d seen the effects of that particular drug, been doped with it too once or twice. 

“He was roofied.” Klaus said softly. Five teleported over

“How do you know?” He asked curiously. Klaus felt his pheromones shift to something sour and Five wrinkled his nose at the scent

“Because I’ve lived on the streets. You don’t get through that without knowing what someone who was roofied looks like.” He said. Five’s eyes went wide but he nodded

“So what now?” He asked. Klaus shrugged

“Keep him hydrated and calm. Let him sleep it off.” He said. He didn’t know much that you could do when the roofies were in one’s blood other than to wait it out. 

“Well I think he’s got the sleep thing down.” Five said before wandering away. Klaus looked down to see Diego fast asleep on his shoulder, a small trail of drool sliding from the alpha’s lips and wetting Klaus’ shirt. He sighed and turned to Mom who was cleaning up around the room

“Hey, Mom. Do you think you could take Gabe to Vanya?” He asked and Mom beamed

“Of course dear. Your alpha needs you right now.” She said heading towards the door. Before leaving she turned the lights down low. Klaus threaded his fingers into Diego’s

“It’s going to be alright.” He murmured to his prone alpha as he settled in to sleep. 

 

Diego woke alone in a bed in the medical room. His brain felt fuzzy and his body felt heavy. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked as the bright lights assaulted his sensitive eyes. 

“You’re awake.” Mom’s bubbly voice said and she came into view. 

“What happened?” He asked sitting up. Mom raised the bed and moved around the room, cleaning up several empty fluid bags and some equipment

“You had a large dose of Rohypnol in your system. Rohypnol, as you might know, is a common date rape drug.” Mom said as she worked and Diego frowned. How had that happened? The last thing he remembered was sitting down on the couch to go to bed. He knew he hadn’t gone to a bar, things were still up in the air at the moment with their identities so no one had really done much outside the Academy.  

“How did that happen?” He asked, his mind was muddled. There was something he was missing but he couldn’t grasp the memories. It was like they slipped out of his mind right before he could make sense of them

“Memory loss and confusion are common side effects of the drug.” Mom said brightly. Diego sighed, knowing there was no point in getting mad at her. She turned and smiled at him

“Why don’t you go find your siblings. I’m sure they would feel better after seeing you.” She said and he nodded. He slid off the bed and left the medical room. The easiest person to get any answers out of would be Five and he would no doubt be in the library so that was where Diego headed. He found both Fives with their heads tucked together over a book

“Five.” He said and both of them looked up. 

“Good to see you awake. Pogo had to drag Klaus out of the infirmary this morning so that he ate breakfast.” His Five said, distinguishable only by the cardigan and jeans he wore. Diego raised an eyebrow

“What happened?” He asked and his Five sighed

“Rosa and two Commission employees attacked last night. You killed ChaCha and Hazel but Rosa escaped. From the amount of blood under Klaus’ fingernails and in his teeth I would say she didn’t escape unharmed.” Five said. Diego frowned but nodded. The Fives turned back to their book and Diego took that as a dismissal. He wandered up to the residential wing and stopped in the doorway of Klaus’ room. Klaus was fast asleep on his bed, Gabe laying on his chest. Klaus had one hand on Gabe’s back, keeping him safely in place. Diego wanted nothing more than to slide into bed beside his omega and let their combined scents soak into the sheets. He wasn’t sure if he was welcome though so instead he turned and made to leave.

“Diego?” Klaus asked sleepily and Diego turned to see his mate barely awake. Klaus shuffled so there was room for him on the bed and Diego carefully entered the omega’s space. He crawled into bed beside Klaus and pressed his nose into his mate’s collarbone. Klaus wrapped his free arm around Diego’s head, stroking through his hair.

“Last night scared me.” Klaus said softly and Diego pressed a light kiss to Klaus’ skin

“I’m sorry.” He murmured. 

“I’m glad your okay. Seeing you under that desk was frightening.” Klaus said, his gently ministrations in Diego’s hair was relaxing 

“I don’t remember any of the fight. All I remember sitting down on the couch to go to bed.” He admitted. Klaus sighed

“You didn’t stay down there. We were up here together when they attacked. You got some sort of super alpha tingles and went to go investigate. That’s how the fight started.” Klaus said. Diego snorted at his words

“Super alpha tingles?” He asked and Klaus gave him a light swat

“Shut up. It was very sixth sense. You knew they were in the house even though they had disabled the alarms.” Klaus said and his voice was light and playful. Diego had missed that about Klaus. He yawned

“Nap time?” Klaus asked and Diego let out a small grumble. Klaus shifted so that he was laying flat again with Gabe tucked safely on his chest and Diego using his shoulder for a pillow. Diego listened as Klaus’ breathing evened out before sitting up and watching the love of his life sleep.

“Te amo, Klaus.” He murmured, before laying back down and letting himself slide into a light doze.


	10. A/N

Hi guys

So I have picked up a lot of ideas that I want to work on and I've lost my vision for this story. I'm going to mark it as going on hiatus and complete but unfinished. What this means is that one day when I have a little less on my plate I might pick this project back up and work on it. I thought that reworking it would help me figure out where I was going with it but it didn't. 

StarsAlignedinMisery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment and Kudo if you enjoyed this fic, subscribe if you want to get updates and bookmark if you want to be able to find this fic easily. Also come join me in the Kliego discord if you're not already there.


End file.
